Thicker Than Water
by Aunt Bran
Summary: This is a sequel to Clearwater Country. In case you haven't read that it's LONG , here's what you need to know. Emmy Swan is 16, and she's Sue and Charlie's daughter. Tommy Black, 15, is Leah and Jake's son. He's been a shape shifter all his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Woof!"

Tommy Black froze, his history book suspended from his right hand as a bright white smile lit up his tanned, handsome face. He slammed his locker and turned, looking down at the diminutive dark-haired girl who was running toward him full tilt. He held out his arms and she barreled right into his chest, her feet dangling inches above the floor as his arms closed around her.

Emmy was actually his aunt, though they were only a year apart. They'd always been more like brother and sister and had spent their childhood, for the most part, together. Leah Clearwater Black, Tommy's mother, was Emmy's (much) older half sister. Today was his first day at LaPush High School, where she was a sophomore.

He set her gently on the floor and she looked up at him with a huge grin. "God, Woof, you look more like a teacher than a freshman! You sure you're only 15?"

He shook his head, smiling back at her. "And you're still a munchkin, Em," he teased. "You sure you're 16?"

Her smile dimmed slightly. "Hmmmph. I'm not that short. It just seems that way to you because of your freakish height. And what's with the deep voice? Got a frog in your throat?"

He chuckled, slightly embarrassed. His voice had deepened over the summer, so he not only towered over his classmates but sounded like an adult as well. He slung his arm around her shoulders. "Wanna walk me to homeroom? I think we're next door to each other."

She laughed, almost running to keep up with his long-legged stride. "Just wait till my friends get a look at you," she grinned. He patted the top of her head as she slipped into her homeroom. Sure enough, Pokey was waiting impatiently with one eyebrow raised.

"What? He's my nephew!" Emmy offered by way of explanation as she stashed her book bag under the desk.

"Holy shit, Emeline! You forgot to mention how good looking he is!" her friend whispered. "Didn't you say he was 15?" she asked suspiciously.

Emmy grinned. "Yes, he's 15, so keep your distance, Pocahontas!" She winced as Pokey punched her in the shoulder. Emmy knew she didn't appreciate her parents' sense of humor, and she hated her full name. Even on the reservation, the name was a cause for giggles and snide remarks. Both girls were "half breeds," but it was more obvious in Pokey's case. She had been given the unlikely handle "Pocahontas Murphy," reflecting both her mother's Native American heritage and her father's Irish ancestry.

In spite of her unfortunate nomenclature, she had lucked out physically. She'd inherited both her mother's smooth russet complexion and her father's fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. It turned out to be a striking combination.

Emmy and Pokey were waiting by Tommy's locker at the end of the day. "You two have met before," she reminded them. "It's been a while, but you were both at my 13th birthday party."

Pokey looked thoughtful, and suddenly her face brightened. "But you were a little kid then!" she laughed. "I guess you'd have been twelve at the time, all gangly arms and legs!"

Tommy blushed. "I remember you too, Pocahontas. I don't come across that many gorgeous red-headed Quileute maidens, especially with such interesting names."

"Oh my GOD, Woof! You are SO not stealing my best friend!" Emmy warned him, smiling. They maintained eye contact and continued to flirt as if she hadn't spoken.

"Speaking of unusual names," Pokey purred, "I'll bet there's an interesting story behind your nickname. Why does Emmy call you Woof?"

Tommy grinned. "It's a long story," he evaded, "for another day."

The two girls walked home together while Tommy took off in the opposite direction. Emmy knew he had a couple hours of patrol to squeeze in after school, leaving him time to do homework in the evening. He waved to them and walked quickly down the dirt road. Pokey kept looking over her shoulder to see where he was headed. "Em, is he going into the woods?" she wondered.

Emmy shrugged, her eyes straight ahead. "Not my week to watch him," she muttered, chuckling.

Tommy smiled as he entered the cool, dark forest. He quickly stepped behind a large boulder, shedding his clothes and folding them neatly before leaping smoothly into the undergrowth as a large grey wolf. He shook out his coat, trotted up to the rocky cliff, then loped onto the well-worn path that wound around the perimeter of the reservation.

He had always embraced his wolf, partly because he had been shifting since he was an infant. He loved the strength and freedom he felt running in this form, stretching his lupine muscles and eating up the forest floor with his outsized paws. He projected his thoughts toward his father as he quickly approached the checkpoint. "_You can go home and take a nap now, old man_," he chuckled. "_Relief is on the way_."

Jacob's reddish brown wolf, even larger than Tommy's, grinned wolfishly. "_I can still run circles around you, kid_," Jake shot back affectionately. "_And, just for the record, 35 isn't old_." The sight of his and Leah's first-born child, whether in wolf or human form, never failed to fill him with pride. He'd never really gotten over the wonder of him, when legend and practicality both argued against the possibility of his existence.

The birth of Tommy's twin sisters, now 13, had further confounded the elders of the tribe and forever altered their expectations of shape shifter procreation.

Sarah and Susie Black were truly identical, and they loved to dress alike and switch identities when it suited them. The only people they couldn't fool were their parents and Tommy. They especially loved to hang out with twin aunts Rachel and Rebecca. Rachel and Paul had two children, a boy and a girl, and Rebecca was happily unattached.

Sarah was helping Leah with the dishes when Jacob strode in the back door. He walked up behind Leah and, pushing her hair aside, kissed the back of her neck. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Daddy," Sarah scoffed. "Don't you two ever get tired of that stuff?"

Leah grinned, drying her hands on a dish towel before wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck and kissing him softly. "Nope," she replied.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "I think somebody's jealous," he murmured to Leah. Sarah squealed and tried to duck past Leah, but Jake caught her and lifted her in his arms, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Ewww!" she yelled as her twin came charging in from the living room and tackled Jake. He threw Sarah over his shoulder and grabbed Susie around the waist with his free hand, leaning down and noisily kissing her neck. "Gross!" she yelled, giggling.

The three of them landed in a tangled, giggling heap on the tile kitchen floor. Leah stood to the side, hands on her hips and shaking her head. "Okay, girls, don't hurt your father." She grinned and offered her hand to help Jacob up. "Sorry, but it's homework time. And I want each of you to do your own!" she warned.

Leah opened the oven and, using a dishtowel as a potholder, set a plate on the table for Jacob. She poured a cup of coffee and sat down with him. "All quiet?" she asked.

Jacob nodded, his mouth full. He swallowed and explained, "Tommy came to relieve me after school. He should be home in about an hour." Leah shook her head, smiling.

"I'd love to have this family sit down around the table all together some day," she complained good-naturedly.

No sooner was order restored in the Black house than they heard a knock at the front door. Sarah was closest, so she ran to open it. "Uncle Seth!" she chortled. "Hey, Aunt Christy!" Christy chuckled as both twins crowded around to pat her obviously pregnant stomach. Sarah leaned in and spoke directly to the baby bump. "Hey, little cousin, I can't wait to meet you! Actually, I can't wait to see if you're a girl or a boy."

Leah heard the commotion and sighed, then grinned at Jake. "I guess that homework will have to wait a little longer."

"Let Aunt Christy sit down, girls – you're smothering her!" Leah smiled at her sister-in-law and gave her brother a quick hug. "How's everything, Seth?" she whispered.

Seth returned her hug, his eyes never leaving Christy. "Everything's great, Sis. We just stopped by to share our news." He took a seat next to Christy on the couch, and Leah perched on the arm near him. Everyone looked at Christy expectantly.

"It's a boy," Christy breathed without preamble. She waited for the cheers to subside before adding softly, "We've decided to name him Embry."

Jacob, on his way in from the kitchen to see what the commotion was about, paused in the doorway and glanced at Leah. He noted her sharp intake of breath and walked to her side, sliding his arm around her shoulders. The children knew the story, but they had no memory of Embry. He had been a dear friend, only 16 when he was killed in the battle so long ago. Actually, they only knew part of the story. The adults knew he was killed by a vampire in the last battle between them and the shape shifting Quileute wolves. The Cullens had left town soon after, and Tommy had been the last member of the tribe to phase into wolf form.

Leah blinked quickly and smiled at Seth and Christy. "That's perfect," she said quietly.

The next morning, Emmy turned to close the door and almost jumped out of her skin as she detected movement right next to her elbow. "Pokey! God! You scared me half to death!"

Pokey grinned. "Sorry. I just couldn't wait till you got to school to pick your brain. I need details, Em. I can't get that big hunk of Tommy off my mind."

"Come on, Poke! It's no big mystery. He's just a guy – a sweet, kind, lovable guy. He's just…Tommy." She chuckled. "Now knock it off – you're creeping me out! He's my nephew, for heaven's sake!"

After school, the friends met at their usual corner of the building. Pokey picked up where she'd left off that morning. "So you're saying he doesn't have a girlfriend?" she asked, incredulous. "Come on, Emmy! There's gotta be some big secret here." Her face suddenly fell. "He's gay, isn't he? Yeah, that must be it. I knew it!"

Emmy shook her head, laughing. "No, as far as I know he's not gay. But he's very private, and a little shy. He's had a lot to deal with, and that's all I'm planning to say on the subject." She glanced to her right, toward the corner of the school building. "Now here he comes, so drop it!"

Tommy's smile widened as he approached. "My two favorite sophomores," he greeted them, "Emeline and Pocahontas." He slipped his arm casually around Emmy's shoulders and noticed Pokey's slight wince. "I just don't understand why you don't like your name," he chuckled, his deep voice rumbling pleasantly. "The original Pocahontas took the name Rebecca when she married John Rolfe. I guess she was trying to anglicize it, but I think that's a shame. Pocahontas is a noble and beautiful name."

Emmy elbowed him in the side. "I think that's the longest speech I've ever heard from you, Woof!" she grinned. "Now knock off the flirting and carry her books already."

Tommy colored slightly, but he picked up all three backpacks and slung them over his shoulder easily. The Black house was the first on their route, and Tommy called to Emmy as they started down the driveway. "Don't forget you're taking me into Forks after dinner. I really need some clothes…again."

Emmy waved her assent, then turned to Pokey. "I don't know why he bothers. He'll just outgrow them before he gets home," she chuckled.

Pokey's face lit up. "Hey, do you think I could hitch a ride? I need a few things for school." She tried to act casual, but Emmy saw right through her and smiled.

"Sure. We'll pick you up about seven." She grinned and waved as she turned toward her house. Sue was sweeping the porch when she got home. "Hey, Mom," Emmy greeted her, taking the broom and sweeping down the steps. "Okay if I borrow the car after dinner?" She smiled at Sue. "Guess who's outgrown all his clothes again!" Mother and daughter laughed and headed into the house together.

The three friends chatted and joked, oblivious to the endless checkout lines at Target. Finally, Tommy paid for his jeans and tee shirts and waited patiently while the girls paid for their snacks and makeup. They exited the store together, Tommy holding the door open while the girls walked easily under his outstretched arm. "Showoff!" Emmy grinned up at him.

The beautiful woman appeared as if by magic. Tommy looked both ways before stepping off the sidewalk. First there was no one there, and then there she was. He blinked, his eyes watering slightly as the acrid smell filled his nostrils. He wasn't aware of the low, menacing growl that escaped his throat, but Pokey took an involuntary step back onto the sidewalk.

"Jake," the creature breathed, her perfect lips barely moving. Then she shook her head, suddenly realizing that no scars marred his young, handsome face. And the eyes were not quite right. "No. You must be Tommy," she muttered. Her smile looked sincere, but it was chilling nonetheless. Her flawless skin resembled the color and texture of marble, and he had an urge to reach out and touch her arm. If she hadn't smelled so bad, he might actually have done it. Her crimson eyes moved to Emmy. "And Emeline. Lovely."

And then she was gone. Not walking away – just gone. She moved so quickly it seemed as if she had simply disappeared. Tommy sneezed, his sensitive nose reacting to the stench, though the humans seemed immune to it. He sank down on the curb, his head in his hands, as he breathed deeply of the fresh night air. Emmy stood beside him, her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his face pale. "My God, Em. Was that…?" He glanced back at Pokey, who was frozen in place. The stranger had stood in front of her, so she hadn't seen her eyes, but the menace in her demeanor was palpable. He knew without a doubt that he'd just met his first vampire.

Emeline Swan took a deep breath. "I've seen her picture, Woof. And yes, it was my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

There was little conversation on the way home, though Emmy knew the questions would come tomorrow. She'd never mentioned having a sister, and it was pretty obvious that Bella was no ordinary sibling. Emmy pulled up in front of Pokey's house. Tommy was still nervous after their encounter with the vampire and walked her to the door, all his senses on alert. He spoke softly, "See you at school tomorrow," as the door closed behind her.

Leah and Jake were in the kitchen and the house was quiet when the teens walked in the back door. Leah looked up from her paperwork, sensing immediately that something was amiss.

"Where are the girls?" Tommy asked.

"They're babysitting for Paul and Rachel," Jacob replied. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Emmy collapsed in a chair, but Tommy remained standing near the door, his posture tense and his hands clenched. Emmy spoke first. "We just ran into Bella, and you were right all along, Jake. She's most certainly undead."

Leah paled, expelling the breath she had been holding, and whispered, "Oh my god. And she's back, after all these years."

Jake stood and began pacing, hands clenched. His unconscious imitation of his son's body language might have been funny under different circumstances. "That was the obvious conclusion," he breathed. "She disappeared at the same time as the Volturi, leaving a tub full of blood. What else could we think?" He groaned. "What are we supposed to tell Charlie?"

"Nothing," Leah answered quickly. "Not yet. First we have to figure out what she's up to. Was she alone, Tommy?"

"Yes, she was. And she only spoke a few words. She called me Jake, then realized her mistake and said both our names." Jake winced, and Tommy looked at Emmy. "Pokey never saw her face, so we can hopefully come up with a story." He shrugged. "I've never seen eyes like that, Dad. They're blood red." Jake shot a look at Leah, who blanched visibly.

Bella had been standing alone in the large room, staring blankly out the picture window, for several hours. She was oblivious to the encroaching forest with its towering trees and teeming wildlife. The Cullens had never bothered to sell the house, but she doubted that they'd be back. Too many unpleasant memories.

Edward's memory still haunted her. She hated the wolf pack with a white-hot fury that had never dimmed over the years. Aro had intentionally fed that anger, building an intricate web of lies aimed at blaming them for Edward's death. She wanted to hate all of them, but Jacob had been her friend. The image of his face still stirred up human-like feelings in her empty chest. And his son, so like him – but he'd had no part in the wolves' betrayal.

The image of her step-sister, Leah, that intruded on her thoughts brought a feral snarl of loathing and – face it, Bella – jealousy. That bitch had not only taken Jane's life, but she was living the life Bella had wanted and deserved before she was ripped forcibly from the human world. With her three perfect children and her handsome husband, she was the main target of Bella's seething hatred.

The Volturi had not exactly been unkind. They had taught her what she needed to know, and they provided regular sustenance in the form of tourists and vagrants. They valued her unusual talents, but they never really trusted her. Felix and Jane's absence still rankled with them, as did Edward's with Bella. After fourteen years, it was more of a dull ache than a sharp pain, but it was omnipresent. All the joy she might have experienced in her altered state had been ruined by the filthy beasts. The Volturi had been patiently planning their revenge for fourteen years, and she and Alec intended to make them pay.

"This place is kinda creepy, but awesome," she heard a young girl's nervous giggle just outside the front door. Alec, with his baby face and sandy hair, never had a problem luring his victims home.

"My grandparents live here, but they're not home," Alec reassured the girl. Bella looked down, disinterested, as he opened the door for the young woman. She appeared to be about 15, dressed all in black. She looked up at Bella and gave a small wave, and Bella noted that all her makeup was black, even her lipstick, making her skin look as pale as Bella's own. She clumped up the stairs with Alec, the sound of her clumsy boots echoing in the mostly empty house as she pulled self-consciously at her short, tight skirt.

The girl looked around the room, obviously waiting for an invitation to sit down. Bella ignored her, speaking directly to Alec. "I hope she's not local, Alec. You know the rules."

"Don't worry, Bella. I picked her up in Port Angeles. She wanted a ride in the Lamborghini. And she's actually for you. You really should eat something," he suggested with a slow grin that revealed his glistening fangs.

The girl looked from one to the other, her brain finally, belatedly, sounding an alarm. She took a step back, but before she could turn and run Bella was somehow blocking her path. Alec giggled as he pinned her arms behind her, laying her struggling body on the couch. He dropped to his knees beside her and trapped her body with an iron grip, one arm across her upper body and the other icy hand grasping her thigh. She was too terrified to scream, but her feet scrabbled against the couch, trying ineffectively to move out of his reach.

Her eyes widened with fear as Alec slowly pushed the tiny skirt up to her waist, thoughtfully studying her pale thigh. That released the terrified scream that had been building in the girl's throat. Bella gave her head an almost imperceptible shake, and Alec shrugged before sinking his fangs expertly into the girl's femoral artery. He drank noisily, slurping the hot liquid hungrily as her piercing shrieks gradually faded and her struggles subsided.

When he was finished, Alec rose in one smooth motion and brushed an imaginary crumb from his spotless white shirt. He picked up the small body and slung it over his shoulder. "Don't forget to bury her when you're finished with her," Bella warned as she returned to the picture window, the girl already forgotten as she conjured up Tommy's face from last night. The smile on her perfect face was not a pretty sight.

The object of her contemplation was sitting in the Blacks' kitchen, his long legs stretched out under the table. He looked across at his father and asked, "What am I supposed to do, Dad? I phased for the express purpose of hunting vampires. Does it matter that this one is an old friend of yours? And what will YOU do it she shows up on your watch? Do you think I could take her? Could she kill me? Do you think she wants to?"

Jacob shook his head. "Whoa, Tom. Slow down a little, okay? I hate to admit I don't have all the answers, but that's the simple truth. You've had all the training, and you know these things aren't easy to kill. Always remember that they are extremely dangerous. I have no way of knowing what her intentions are, but I find it interesting that she showed herself to you – sort of tipping her hand – but didn't try to hurt you. I'm glad you weren't forced to phase in front of Pokey."

Leah spoke up softly from her position behind Jacob's chair. "If she's gunning for anyone specific, it's probably me. She knows I killed Jane, and God knows what the Volturi have told her about the battle." She rested her hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Besides, I married her boyfriend."

Tommy looked up at Leah. "I won't leave your side, Mom, until we've got this figured out."

Leah smiled at him. "I appreciate that, Tommy, but we both know it's not feasible. I'm a big girl, and I can handle Bella if necessary. We all have to be on our guard until we figure out what she's up to."

Jacob looked thoughtful. "Let's not jump to any conclusions. The Bella I knew…"

Leah interrupted him curtly. "The Bella you knew is dead, Jake, and you need to remember that. She's a stone cold corpse and very likely a bloodthirsty murderer."

The back door flew open and the twins tumbled in, talking and laughing. Sarah handed Leah an envelope. "Family picture, Mom. Aunt Rach asked me to give it to you."

Leah recovered quickly and opened the envelope. She had to smile. The 5x7 photo was of Paul and Rachel and the children on the beach, all dressed identically in jeans and white shirts and, as usual, barefoot. Paul Jr., or PJ, was the image of his father. Leah remembered Paul at six, and it would be difficult to tell them apart in pictures. He had the same cocky, devil-may-care attitude, and the same irresistible charm. Sally was a lovely four-year-old with huge dark eyes, and she was as quiet as her brother was rambunctious.

"No trouble with the kids?" Leah asked. Susie shrugged.

"Nah, they always behave for us," Sarah answered with a giggle. "But it's a good thing there are two of us. PJ is a handful!"

Leah smiled at her daughters. Jake had thought they were a little young to be babysitting, but Leah reminded him that they were only a phone call and two blocks away. Besides, they had both graduated from a babysitting course held at the Forks Public Library.

Emmy and Pokey were at that library now, working on a project for Biology. Emmy had begun to hope that Pokey wasn't going to press her for details when the note slid across the library table.

"SISTER?" It asked simply. Emmy sighed and closed her book. She motioned with her head for Pokey to follow, and they picked up their backpacks and headed outside. There was a low brick wall enclosing brightly colored petunias, and the girls each took a seat on the wall, placing their packs at their feet.

Emmy spoke first, her voice so quiet that Pokey had to lean in to hear her. "She's actually my half sister, Pokey. Charlie Swan's daughter by his first marriage."

Pokey's eyes widened. "No shit? The one who disappeared so many years ago? But how…"

Emmy nodded. "I never met her. I was just a baby when she disappeared, but my dad has a picture of her in their bedroom…"

It was Pokey's turn to interrupt. "Oh my God! What did he say? He must have been so happy!" Her eyes narrowed as she took in Emmy's downcast expression. "What?"

"We haven't told anybody but my sister Leah and her husband. They asked us to keep it to ourselves for now. It's really important, Poke. I don't know how clearly you saw her, but something's…off. Just wrong. You could tell, couldn't you?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with her? That disappearing stuff." Pokey shuddered, remembering the haunting, otherworldly voice. "She's kind of creepy. But doesn't he have a right to know?"

Emmy nodded. "When the time is right, he will. We just want to figure out what she's up to first. And what happened to her."

"Okay, just one more question," Pokey said. "Why did she think Tommy was Jacob? Isn't that his father's name?"

Emmy sighed. "Yeah. They used to be an item years ago, before he and Leah fell in love. And Jake and Tommy do look a lot alike; he's very young looking."

Pokey's eyes narrowed again. "I can't wait to meet the rest of this family," she chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all, you HAVE TO check out the Family Tree designed by my friend finna – it's awesome! It will help you picture the people in the story and their connection to one another. I can't post a link here, but if you go to my profile there's a link..._

Tommy was unusually grumpy after school. The girls tried to ignore it, but after a particularly vigorous kick aimed at an innocent shrub, Emmy had to ask. "What's eating you, Woof? You've been moody all day, and it's not like you."

"I failed a stupid math test," he muttered. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

Emmy looked at him, surprised. "Come on, Woof. Have you even MET Leah? She'll understand, dopey. But what's the problem? You never fail anything!"

"I just don't get this algebra, Em. Any chance you could help me with it after dinner?"

As Emmy opened her mouth to answer, Pokey chimed in quickly. "Algebra just happens to be my specialty, Tommy. As I recall, I helped Emmy get through it last year." She looked to Emmy for confirmation and got a grudging nod in reply.

Tommy rewarded her with his signature grin. "Really? You wouldn't mind? Do you want me to come to your house, or can you come to mine?"

Pokey shrugged. "Sure. No problem. I can come to your house about 7." She hoped neither of the others could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

After four false starts, Pokey finally settled on an outfit for her introduction to the Black family. She decided to keep it simple and wore denim shorts and a white v-necked tee shirt.

Tommy was running late, today of all days. He'd left his clothes in the usual place, and some prankster had taken them. The pack members loved to have an occasional chuckle at Tommy's expense, and being the youngest wolf he took it in stride. Except, of course, when he had to run naked across the back yard and hope nobody was looking. Jacob was very strict about never leaving the woods in wolf form, so Tommy took a deep breath and sprinted across the yard toward the tool shed, where he kept some extra clothes stashed.

Pokey walked up the driveway. She was a little early, and she didn't know whether she should use the front door or go around to the back. Just as she came to the corner of the house, a flurry of movement caught her eye. She paused, frozen in place, as a naked guy streaked across the back yard. Their eyes met briefly, and never having seen a real live naked man before, her mouth dropped open. He never slowed, but there was no mistaking the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on Tommy's face.

She shook her head, but the image of his tanned and well muscled body was forever imprinted on her retinas. When she was finally able to move, she hurried to the front door. Her face was still burning as Leah answered her knock and stepped aside, smiling. "Tommy, your friend is here!" she spoke in a normal tone, knowing he could hear her. She was lovely, Pokey noted, with high cheekbones and exotic features. She didn't look a day over 25.

"Thanks, Mrs. Black," she replied, smiling shyly. As Leah stepped aside, Pokey got her first glimpse of Jacob. She could immediately see how Bella had made her mistake. Jake was on the couch surrounded by his twin daughters, and at a quick glance she would have sworn he was Tommy. Leah smiled and indicated the girls, in turn. "This is Susie and Sarah and of course, Tommy's dad. Girls, this is Tommy's friend, Pocahontas. Pokey winced, but the twins stared, wide-eyed.

Susie, as usual, spoke first. "Is your name really Pocahontas? That is the coolest name ever!"

Sarah chimed in, breathing "Awesome! Hey, are you Tommy's girlfriend?"

Jacob frowned. "Sarah! Mind your manners!" He turned to Pokey and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Pokey. Sorry about the third degree. They should know better." Sarah looked embarrassed, and he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

Tommy came in from the kitchen, fully dressed, and rescued her. "Sorry, Pokey, I was finishing up my history homework. We can work in the kitchen – okay, Mom?" His face was slightly flushed, and Pokey knew she was blushing furiously.

As they took seats at the kitchen table and opened books and notebooks, she searched desperately for something to talk about. "Are you studying local legends this year in history? I can't believe they make us learn that hocus pocus."

Tommy looked up, his expression unreadable. "You're not buying it?"

Pokey laughed. "Come on, Tommy. Don't tell me you'd fall for that stuff! Shape shifters and cold ones. I've lived here my whole life," she scoffed, "and I've never seen anything to indicate that's anything but stuff and nonsense."

Just then the cold ones who had taken up temporary residence in the Cullen house were surprised to sense a visitor striding up the driveway. Paris Mackenzie, comfortably clad in jeans and a royal blue sweater, approached the door. She tried in vain to identify the scents of the two vampires within, and her eyes widened in surprise when Bella Swan glided down the stairs and opened the door.

"Bella! It's…uh, been a long time," she stammered. Bella's companion, a young boy, turned his red eyes on the intruder and glared, shattering the initial impression of youthful innocence. Paris was not completely surprised to find that Bella had been changed, since she knew the story of her disappearance. She was, however, shocked at the hard lines of her chiseled features and the crimson eyes that swept over her. It was apparent that she didn't embrace the "vegetarian" diet favored by the Cullens and Paris herself.

Paris had been in the habit of checking up on her old friends every year or two. She never let them see her, but she would check on the house and then give Esme a call and have a chat with her. By asking around, she'd learned that Seth was married, and that his wife was finally pregnant with their first child.

Bella stood solidly in the doorway, her body language blocking the entrance to the house. Paris toyed with the idea of nudging Bella aside since she had the Cullens' permission to use the house when she was in town. She decided not to push it.

"Yes, it has been a while," Bella acknowledged, her voice the softest velvet. "What brings you back to Forks, Paris?"

"Just checking in with some old friends," she replied vaguely. They both knew the old friend was Seth, but only Paris knew he was actually her first love, her only love. Still, leaving him was the right thing to do at the time, and she sighed inwardly as the old wound tore itself open once more.

Paris took her leave as quickly as she could. As soon as she was out of earshot, she pulled out a cell phone and paused in the deep shade to dial, listening intently as it rang. "Hello?" she heard. She had not expected a male voice.

"Uh…Chief Swan?" she asked, nonplussed. "It's Paris Mackenzie, and I was looking for Sue."

Charlie quickly searched his memory banks and recalled the petite brunette vampire's lovely face and friendly demeanor. "Hello, Paris. What a surprise - it's been a long time! I'm sorry, but she's not home right now. Anything I can do for you?"

Paris made a quick decision. "Actually, I'm calling about your daughter," she blurted, "so maybe you're the one I should speak to."

"Is something wrong with Emmy?" he asked, alarmed.

Paris hastened to reassure him. "No, no, it's Bella. I just spoke with her and, well, frankly I'm a little concerned..."

She never got to finish the sentence. "BELLA!" he shouted into the phone. "Paris, are you telling me you've seen her? She disappeared fourteen years ago, and nobody has seen her since then!" His mind was racing, the questions tumbling over each other. "But where…how…are you sure it was her?"

Paris shook her head. "Chief, you need to listen before I tell you where she is. She's not the Bella you knew."

His grip on the phone tightened as he digested her words. He'd known, of course. There was no other explanation. The silence dragged on for several minutes. "Chief Swan? Charlie?"

No response. "I'm so sorry to break it to you this way. I had no idea you didn't know. She's at the Cullen house, but you should…" The end of the sentence drifted off into dead air space as Paris realized the connection had been broken.

The police car squealed into the turn, the back tires momentarily losing their grip on the blacktop as Charlie wrenched the wheel and barreled into the Cullens' driveway. The car screeched to a stop next to the house.

Bella sniffed the air delicately, recognizing her father's scent even after all these years. She motioned for Alec to stay and glided gracefully down the stairs once again, opening the door just as Charlie raised his hand to knock.

"Bells!" Charlie's strangled cry was cut short as he instinctively reached out his arms, then hesitated when the ruby eyes leveled at him. The cold reality, that his long-lost daughter was dead yet standing in front of him, nearly brought him to his knees. Tears ran down his cheeks unchecked as his hands returned to his sides, fists clenched in agony. He didn't know what to do.

Bella gazed at him calmly. "Now you see why I haven't been back," she stated simply in her melodious voice. She reached out deliberately and took his warm hand in her marble one, and he jerked it free as if he had been burned.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Dad. But it wasn't fair to make you wonder all these years. I needed to let you know that…I'm okay. Really."

Charlie sat down on the step, his legs suddenly unable to support him. Bella walked down a couple of steps to sit beside him, being careful not to touch him. She looked away toward the woods and spoke softly. "I've been in Italy, Dad. I made some friends there. I've had to make a life for myself without Edward."

Emmy walked in the back door after school and found her parents in the kitchen. Charlie's hands were folded on the table, and Sue stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder. When Charlie looked up, his eyes puffy and tortured, Emmy's breath caught in her throat. "M-mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

Charlie turned his gaze to her and spoke so softly she had to lean forward to hear him. "How long have you known about Bella, Emeline?"

Her expression told him all he needed to know. She ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I thought…seeing her like that…I knew that would hurt you. So we decided to wait and try to find out what she wants." She hung her head. "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

Charlie sighed, raising his arm to pat her shoulder. It seemed to take a monumental effort. "I know," he whispered. "And who's the rest of this 'we?'"

Emmy glanced at her mother, but there was no support there. Sue's lips were a thin line, her eyes sad. "I was with Tommy and Pokey when we saw her," she admitted, praying that he would accept that with no further questions. But it was not to be.

"And did you talk to anyone else about this?" he continued, his tired voice sounding harsh. Emmy nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

Sue gently laid her other hand on Emmy's shoulder. "Go ahead and start your homework, honey. We'll talk later." Emmy nodded again and ran up the stairs with her backpack over her shoulder. She closed the door to her room before she realized there was someone sitting on her bed.

"Sef!" she sobbed, throwing herself into his open arm. She hadn't called him that in years, though they still shared a special bond. He kissed her hair gently and let her cry, his strong arm supporting her shaking shoulders.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Emmy. Mom told me, and Charlie knows you were trying to protect him. He's just had a terrible day. Go ahead and let it out, Em." He waited patiently until her sobs quieted.

Sue wrapped her arms around Charlie's shoulders, closing her eyes as she laid her cheek against his. "I know they made a mistake, Charlie, but I believe their intention was to protect you from the hurt you felt today. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."

Charlie slid his chair back from the table and pulled Sue onto his lap. "I don't know how to do this, Sue. If she was in a grave I'd still be mourning. But she's…" Charlie paused to clear his throat "…dead and walking around, probably killing people. How can I deal with that?" He buried his face in his hands. Sue held him close, leaning her face against his hair and comforting him as best she could.

Emmy's breath hitched, and Seth handed her a tissue. "Blow," he said, smiling, as he had a million times when she was a toddler. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "You and Charlie are okay, Emmy. He really will understand. You know how much he loves you, pumpkin."

She blew her nose noisily just as Seth's cell phone beeped. He ignored it, but she smiled weakly and nodded toward it. "Men with pregnant wives are not allowed to ignore their phones."

Seth looked at the caller ID and frowned. He didn't recognize the number, but he flipped open the phone and said "Hello?" Emily looked at him in alarm when the color drained from his face and the phone clattered to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth recovered quickly and leaned down, scooping up the errant telephone. "Sorry, Paris – are you still there?" He still seemed disoriented, but the color had returned to his face.

Emmy recognized the name. She knew Paris was Seth's former girlfriend, and she quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Whatever Seth had to discuss with the vampire, she was sure it was none of her business.

Paris' voice was the same, of course. Her silky voice had a sexy, breathy undertone that still managed to give him goosebumps. "Yes, I'm here," she replied. "I know it must be a shock to hear from me, but I have a specific reason for calling. That said, I'm happy to hear that you're well and about to become a dad. I know you'll be a good one, Seth, and I'm glad to know you're happy."

"Thanks, Paris," he answered earnestly. "I've thought of you often over the years and hope you've found happiness too."

"Oh, I'm fine." She spoke lightly, but that single word effectively contradicted itself. "I'm still single, but I have some good friends…" The words trailed off, leaving a heavy silence.

Paris was the first to interrupt the awkward pause. "Anyway, the reason for my call is Bella Swan. I spoke to her this morning, and I think you have reason to be concerned. She's staying at the Cullen house with a young boy – I'd say he's probably about 12 or 13 – and she's scary, Seth. I don't know what's on her agenda, but I think it would be a good idea for you to find out.

"My sister told me she's alive," he acknowledged, "but she didn't know any more than that."

"Not exactly alive. That's what I'm trying to tell you. She's a vampire, and not the warm and fuzzy kind – like me." She chuckled darkly.

"I'm gonna kill Quil," Tommy announced to Jacob at the breakfast table. Leah was heaping food on the table and the twins were arguing about a music video that Sarah loved and Susie hated, with equal passion.

Jacob grinned at his son. "Oh, you know it's just mischief, Tom. What did he do this time?"

"He took my clothes, Dad. He knows where I leave them, and I had to run across the yard naked. But that's not the worst part. He blushed, and a hush fell over the kitchen just as he blurted out "Pokey was just walking up the driveway…"

Jacob inhaled his coffee, and as Leah pounded on his back the twins stared at Tommy, mouths open. They knew, of course, that he was a shape shifter. It was just a simple fact of their childhood that their brother and their parents sometimes morphed into large, toothy wolves. They had seen this many times, and they had strict instructions to stay away from the animals.

Sarah gawked and Susie giggled as Jacob spluttered. "Not…wolf?" he managed to choke out.

Tommy was quick to reassure him. "I knew I'd get grounded for a year if you caught me outside the woods in wolf form," he muttered. "Nope, I was completely human and buck naked." He groaned. "How am I going to face her at school?"

Sarah reached for another stack of pancakes. Leah, walking by, reached out and felt her forehead. "You feeling okay, honey? You're a little warm." She shot Jacob a look across the table.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mom. Just trying to keep up with Tommy," she muttered around a mouthful of food. She swallowed, then added, "Don't worry. No fur yet." She winked at her father. "Mom's pretty transparent, isn't she?"

Leah grinned as she started running dishwater in the sink. "Everybody in this house is a comedian."

Meanwhile, Pokey was texting the story to Emmy as they got ready for school in their respective houses. "Poor Woof," Emmy replied, chuckling.

"But why on earth?" Pokey texted back.

"No idea," Emmy lied. "Maybe he's flirting with you." She smirked as she put the phone away and ran downstairs to pack her lunch.

Pokey couldn't hide her disappointment when Emmy showed up at her corner. "No Tommy?" she asked.

"He was running late, so Leah's going to drive him," Emmy explained with a smirk. "At least that's the story I got. Personally, I think he doesn't want to face you."

"Awww, I hope that's not it. He seems like a great guy, Em, and I really enjoy his company. Speaking of which – I met his family last night." She grinned at Emmy.

"What? They're just people," Emmy said, a little defensively.

"Hmph. Beautiful people," Pokey added with a mischievous grin. "It's no wonder he's so good looking! And I gotta tell you, he looks even better in the buff," she giggled.

"Ewww! God, Pokey, he's my nephew!" Emmy growled. "My sister used to put us in the bathtub together when we were babies, so pleeeeeease!"

"Okay, okay," Pokey chuckled. "But he is hot, Em!" She held up her hands in reaction to Emmy's glare. "All right, I'll change the subject. No need to get huffy. Jeez!"

Seth walked into his house slowly and looked around for Christy. He found her in the kitchen. He turned off the gas stove and pulled out a chair for her. "We need to talk, Christy. We have a problem."

He explained quickly. She knew the stories of Bella's disappearance and the final battle between the vampires and the wolves. "Nobody knows why Bella just showed up in Forks, but Paris suspects she's up to no good. And I wanted to warn you to be on your guard. The Volturi are cruel and vindictive, and they have a history of killing their enemies' friends and families. I don't plan to leave you alone any time soon."

Christy took his hand. "Okay, Seth. I'll be careful, and if you want I can stay with Leah when you're on patrol. I think it's important that you keep helping with that right now, don't you?"

Seth shook his head. "I want to help too, but you and the baby are my first priority. I don't think she'll make a move as long as you're with one of the pack, so we'll plan on that for now."

Christy rose with difficulty, her hand cradling her bulky stomach. She crossed the kitchen and kissed him softly, then smiled. "I don't think you did any harm to my sauce," she assured him as she re-lit the gas under the pot.

Charlie looked up when he heard the police station door open. He was alone in the office, finishing up some paperwork after everyone else had gone home. His breath caught when he realized it was Bella standing just inside the door, apparently waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

He sighed as he stood, pushing his chair back and walking toward her. He noticed a subtle difference in her appearance and quickly realized it was the color of her eyes. Today they were a soft golden color, with no sign of the bright red he had seen before.

He perched on the edge of the receptionist's desk and crossed his arms in a defensive posture. His voice was soft as he asked "What do you want, Bella?"

Bella took a step closer but made no attempt to touch him. "I've missed you, Dad. That's the simple truth. I had no idea what kind of reception I'd get, but I had to try. You and me – it was always us against the world." She smiled sadly. "Can't we give it a shot? I'd really like that," she finished quietly.

Charlie cleared his throat, struggling to maintain control of his emotions. "How do I know you're not a threat to my family, Bella? You're not my little girl any more. In fact, you're not even human. I'm not trying to hurt you, but you'll have to give me some time – time for you to prove you can be trusted. Do you think that's reasonable?"

"I exist in a different world now, Dad, and it's not all bad. I'm going to live forever! Can you even wrap your mind around that?" She almost purred, trying to draw him in. "I can show you my world, too. You can be a part of it…"

He interrupted her sharply. "No!" he thundered. "I know you had no choice, Bella, but I want no part of your murderous lifestyle. Ever!"

She was in his face. Just like that. She moved so quickly, there wasn't even a blur. Her face was a mask of fury, teeth bared and fangs glistening, as it poised inches from his. A feral snarl issued from deep in her throat.

"I'm not afraid of you, Bells." Charlie spoke softly, his voice tinged with sadness. The lump in his throat threatened to strangle him, but he stood his ground.

She regained control quickly, and the hideous countenance became beautiful once again, but they both knew it was too late. Charlie had glimpsed the horror that possessed her now, and he knew without a doubt he could never trust her. His precious daughter was truly lost forever. The realization hit him like a physical blow, and he fell to his knees, his head spinning. He reached out for the desk, clinging to it as he raised his head slowly, tears blurring his eyes. The room was completely empty, the door standing open.

Tommy stood outside the Murphys' door, hoping it would be Pokey who answered. He sighed inwardly when Daniel opened the door. Of course. "Hello, Mr. Murphy. I'm Tommy Black, and I'm here to help Pokey with her history research paper."

Daniel Murphy was tall and well built, with dark red hair and a fair, Irish complexion. Tommy liked him immediately, possibly because of his daughter's remarkable resemblance to him.

"Come in, Tommy," Daniel invited, extending his hand. His handshake was firm and dry, and Tommy realized his own palm was moist. He looked toward the staircase as Pokey came clattering down the stairs. Her face lit up when she saw Tommy standing inside the door with her father. She took his hand and dragged him unceremoniously toward the dining room. He followed her obediently, speaking over his shoulder. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Murphy!"

"Leave a message at the beep. BEEP!"

Emmy hung up in disgust. She knew her BFF was infatuated with her cousin, but you'd think she could find five minutes to return a phone call. Fine. She'd work on her half of the science project and then turn it over to Pokey. She flung the phone across the bed and turned back to her desk with a sigh.

The phone rang almost immediately, and Emmy scrambled across the bed to retrieve it. "Hello?" she practically shouted into the phone.

The cool, musical voice on the other end replied, "I guess you must have been anticipating a call from someone else, Emmy. I didn't expect such an enthusiastic greeting for your long-lost sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Emmy blinked in confusion. "Bella?" she asked softly.

Bella's laugh was melodious. "Yes, it's me. It occurred to me that we're half sisters and yet we've never actually met. Doesn't that seem wrong somehow?"

Emmy was cautious. "According to my…I mean our dad, it's actually very right. I've gotta tell you, Bella, he's not a big fan."

"Well, I was hoping you'd choose to make up your own mind," Bella taunted softly. "I really would like to meet you. I'm staying at the Cullen house, as you probably know, and I'd love it if you'd stop by. If you're not afraid I'll bite you, that is." She chuckled softly.

"Would you?" Emmy asked hesitantly. "Dad seems to think that's a possibility."

"Of course not, Emmy. Not unless you asked me to." Bella laughed again, a pleasant and reassuring sound. "You have my word. I'd just really like to get to know you, and you must have a million questions for me too. I promise to answer them as honestly as I can."

Emmy made up her mind. "Okay, Bella. Call me crazy, but I'm actually not afraid. Sure, I'll drop by and visit. How about now?" Emmy didn't dare take too much time to think about what she was doing, because she was afraid she might change her mind if she thought it through. And she really did have questions that only Bella could answer. Besides, if her father found out he'd probably forbid her to go, and she was sixteen years old – old enough to make her own decisions.

Emmy parked in the Cullens' driveway and spotted Bella on the deck. The day was overcast, but she was still struck by Bella's ethereal beauty. Emmy climbed the wooden steps and sat at the glass-topped table opposite her half sister.

Bella folded her hands on the table top and regarded Emmy with her striking golden eyes. "So this is what Charlie and Sue's daughter looks like," Bella breathed softly, then smiled. "You're a beauty, Emeline," she added.

Emmy blushed slightly. "That's nice of you to say, Bella, but compared to you I'm a troll," she pointed out.

Bella laughed, a musical, tinkling sound. "Thank you, Emmy, but to tell you the truth I was quite plain as a human." She shrugged. "One of the many advantages of immortality, though I really had no choice at the time. But I'm getting ahead of myself." She sat still for a full minute, so completely inanimate that Emmy jumped when she spoke again. "What would you like to know about me?"

"Where have you been all these years? And why did you let our father think you were…dead?" Emmy looked uncomfortable with the word, but Bella only smiled serenely.

"I wasn't given a choice," she explained patiently. "I was attacked by a vampire right in my house and turned against my will. All I really wanted to do was die," she added thoughtfully.

Emmy was too polite to ask about the suicide attempt. It was pretty obvious, and everybody knew the story of Edward's death and Bella's attempt to kill herself.

"As for where I've been, they took me to Italy. Again I had no choice. And my diet was decided for me, which explains the red eyes when I first arrived. Since I've been here in Forks, I've been feeding on animals. I'm afraid I can't say the same for my friend Alec." She gestured toward the house, but she had warned Alec to stay out of sight. He was as still as a stone and completely invisible behind the sheer curtains on the second floor, though he had a clear view of them.

"I want you to know that I mean you no harm," Bella continued. "Really. I'd like us to be friends, if you think that's possible."

Emmy smiled. "You're my sister, Bella. And I have no reason to mistrust you. Of course we're friends." She reached across the table automatically to place her hand on Bella's. The cold, smooth skin was a shock, but she managed not to recoil.

Tommy finally met the girls after school that Friday. His usual smile was beaming, and he clutched his report card in his fist. He lifted Pokey right off her feet, swinging her in a circle. "Guess who got an A in math?" he chortled, as she struggled to regain her balance. "I don't know how to thank you!"

Pokey knew an opportunity when it stared her in the face. "As a matter of fact, there is a tiny favor you could do for me," she purred. She ignored Emmy's eye roll and looked up into Tommy's eager face. "I'd love to go to the beach tomorrow, but my dad won't let me go alone and Emmy's busy."

Emmy was seething, but she didn't argue. She just smiled at Tommy when he looked her way, hoping it looked sincere.

"Sure! That's an easy one!" poor, naïve Tommy replied immediately with his ready smile. "I'll pick you up around one if that's okay."

The sun finally peeked out around the thick cloud cover. Pokey wore a skimpy white bikini that showed off her deep tan. Both were strong swimmers, and Tommy won a race to the buoy by a hair. "It's really not fair, with those long arms of yours!" Pokey protested good-naturedly. They swam back lazily, and Tommy collapsed on his towel while Pokey wrung the sea water out of her long red locks.

Pokey insisted on rubbing suntan lotion on Tommy's back even though he protested that he didn't need it. In reality, his smooth russet skin seemed to drink up the rays. Secretly, she just wanted an excuse to put her hands on him. She smiled as she poured the cool lotion between his shoulders and he shivered. "You're really hot," she observed as she massaged his muscled back. "Are you okay?"

Tommy chuckled, oblivious to her innuendoes. "I'm fine. It's just the sun," he murmured, completely relaxed under her ministrations. He sighed as her slender fingers caressed his back.

She just couldn't resist. As she swirled the lotion across his lower back, her fingers slipped every so slightly under his waistband. Tommy stiffened, his body automatically reacting to the intimacy of her touch. He began to tremble, deep tremors starting across his shoulders and rolling down the length of his body.

"Don't!" he shouted, and she dropped the lotion bottle in the sand, startled, as she jumped back. He lay there with his eyes closed, struggling not to phase, his trembling slowly subsiding as she watched, eyes wide.

A few long minutes passed before his body relaxed completely and he rolled on his side and spoke to her. "I'm sorry, Pokey. I'm just not used to being touched that way. I hope I didn't scare you."

She smiled apologetically. "No, it's I who should be sorry." She blushed, averting her eyes from his direct gaze.

He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I guess you can tell this is kind of new to me. I really like you, Pocahontas, and I enjoy spending time with you. I just have to learn not to be so jumpy." His grin was infectious, and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Emmy almost made it out of the house undetected, but Sue was in the back yard hanging clothes on the line. "Hey, Em, where are you off to?" she asked pleasantly.

"Shopping for Seth's baby," Emmy smiled back, her heart pounding. "The shower's next week, and I'd like to get him something special."

"Oh, that's nice. Do you want company?" Her voice was muffled as she spoke around a couple of clothespins. She removed them and said clearly, "I'm almost done here."

Emmy hesitated. "Thanks, Mom, but I'm not going alone. Do you need me to pick up anything for you?"

"No, I'm good. Say hi to Pokey for me." Emmy nodded, which she figured wasn't exactly lying.

Bella was waiting on the Cullens' porch, her designer jeans and white blouse perfectly pressed. She looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine, even in jeans and a tailored blouse. As Bella put the car in Park, she heard a rustle and looked to her right. There sat Bella in the passenger seat. She looked back at the porch, dumbfounded. "But…how…?"

Bella's lovely laugh made Emmy smile. "We're very fast, Emmy. Another one of those advantages I mentioned."

"See if you can find a parking space on this side," Bella directed. Emmy wedged her five year old Chrysler Sebring into a roomy spot and looked around the fashionable Port Angeles neighborhood.

"Where are we going, Bella?" she asked. "I don't see a baby store. I told you she's registered at Babies R Us."

Bella resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "Right here, Emmy. It's a baby boutique, and they have all the latest gizmos for babies." She led Emmy into the store, where everything inside was understated and elegant. A tall, well-dressed clerk approached them immediately, his attention focused on the stylish vampire.

They left the store with several expensive gifts for the baby, all beautifully wrapped. The clerk beamed at Bella as he handed over her card and the receipt. "Thank you, Ms. Swan. I hope you'll come back and see us again!"

Emmy laughed when they got outside. "He means he hopes you'll come back to see him!" she giggled.

Bella smiled. "Just be sure that the gifts are marked from both of us. I'm not sure Seth would accept anything from me."

"Well thanks, Bella. Just give him some time, okay? He's a good guy, but he doesn't know how to deal with you. He'll come around," she added and completed the sentence in her mind with "I hope."

Seth arrived at Leah's to pick Christy up on his way home from patrol. He looked around the kitchen, where Leah was busy at the stove. "Where's Christy, Leah?"

Leah turned and smiled at him. "She's resting, Seth. She was feeling a little punky so I made her lie down. She's in our room."

Seth opened the door quietly and peeked in. "Come on in, Seth. I'm fine. Leah just likes to fuss." Christy's smile was wan, and Seth thought she looked tired. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her lightly.

"Good. I'm glad she's taking care of you just like I would." He smiled at her and leaned down, kissing her huge stomach tenderly. "Ready to go home?"

"Yep. Help me up. I feel like a hippo!" He took both her hands in his right hand, and when she scooted to the side of the bed he gently pulled her to her feet. "Oof!" she mumbled, her hands flying to her back.

Seth's arm quickly encircled her waist, and he eased her back down on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

She stopped to catch her breath and sat for a couple of minutes. "Yeah, maybe I just got up too…OW!" Massaging her lower back with both hands, she looked up at her husband and smiled. "I'm no expert, but I think I just might be in labor. LEAH!"


	6. Chapter 6

Leah dried her hands and moved quickly to the bedroom. "What's up?" she asked. Christy was lying on the bed on her side, obviously in the midst of a contraction. "Breathe," she instructed automatically, sitting on the side of the bed and rubbing Christy's back.

She tried not to laugh at Seth. He looked completely terror-stricken. "It's a baby, Seth. Happens all the time." She smiled reassuringly at Christy. "Have you had a chance to time the contractions?"

Christy breathed deeply. "Yeah, they're about five minutes apart. It is a little scary the first time, Leah," she panted in Seth's defense. She had to admit she felt a little better in Leah's capable hands, though Seth was so proficient with his right hand that people often didn't notice the left one was missing. She flashed back to the story he'd told her of that day, long ago, when he was bitten by a vampire and Dr. Cullen had moved quickly, amputating his arm to save his life. Her reverie was interrupted by another twinge, a little stronger this time.

Seth looked at his watch. "That was only four minutes, Christy. I think we should get you to the hospital."

"I agree," Leah nodded. They bundled her into Seth's car, after he assured Leah he was okay to drive her. He stopped quickly at their house and left the car running as he ran in to retrieve her overnight bag, all packed and ready to go. The hospital maternity machinery took over, and Seth found himself sitting helplessly by her side as doctors and nurses rushed in and out.

Three hours later, Sue and Charlie arrived at the hospital. They were directed to Christy's room, where they found Seth standing by the window, his brand-new tiny son cradled expertly in his arm. He turned and smiled at them. "Christy's still in the delivery room, but they promised to have her back soon." He addressed the baby calmly. "Embry Clearwater, I'd like you to meet your grandparents."

Tears filled Sue's eyes and threatened to overflow as Seth handed the baby to her. He was still gowned in green scrubs, and he grinned as Charlie clapped him on the shoulder. "Everybody's fine. Perfect, actually. Six pounds, ten ounces, 21 inches."

Sue sank into the rocking chair in the corner, gently kissing the baby's dark hair. Charlie took out his phone and snapped a picture of them. Sue spoke softly to her grandson as if they were the only two people in the room. "Hi, Embry, I'm your grandma. I love you so much! You and I will have lots of fun together. Did you know you're named for one of my favorite people? Isn't that special? My goodness, you're less than one hour old and you've already changed my life!" The baby slept on, soothed by the sound of her voice and the gentle rocking motion, as Christy was wheeled in to join the small reunion.

As soon as she was settled in her bed, Sue reluctantly handed over the baby. Christy folded him into her arms and he snuggled in her embrace, knowing instinctively that it was where he belonged. She beamed at her in-laws. "You should have seen Seth in the delivery room! He did great!"

Seth laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, his arm wrapped protectively around his new family. "Ummm, I think the mom is the one who deserves the credit," he chuckled. "I love you, Christy."

Sue looked at Charlie and nodded slightly. "We're going to leave you to your family, Christy. We'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for sharing this special time with us, dear." She leaned over the bed rail and kissed each of them gently as Charlie shook Seth's hand.

Emmy was chatting in the Cullens' living room with Bella when she detected movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced toward the hallway and caught a flash of bright red eyes as Alec scooted out of sight. She shivered, and Bella's jaw tightened. He'd been warned, and she would not tolerate his disregard of her instructions, no matter how ancient he was. She forced her muscles to relax, turning toward Emmy. "Sorry, Em. That was Alec. He's young and impetuous, and he's been curious about my sister."

"Come in, Alec. You can say hello," Bella said sharply. Alec appeared at the doorway, dressed in black and robed in an old-fashioned dark grey cloak. His skin was stark white by contrast, and Emmy hesitated before she gripped the icy hand he proffered.

"Nice to meet you, Alec," Emmy murmured politely, struggling to ignore a vague revulsion.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied in a pleasant, child-like voice with just the trace of a foreign accent.

"Come on, Christy. It's time you got out of the house for a bit. It's a beautiful day, and it'll be good for Embry too." Seth laid his hand on Christy's shoulder as he spoke.

She reached up and patted his hand. "I don't know, Seth. None of my clothes fit me yet, and I just feel…dumpy."

"No excuses." He leaned down and kissed her gently, his lips brushing hers in that special way that always made her heart flutter.

"Okay," she laughed. I'll just wear my fat jeans and hope we don't run into anybody we know." Seth took the baby from her and went out to strap him into his car seat – a tough job even for someone with two hands.

Christy appeared just as he was closing the car door. "Nice job, Dad," she remarked drily and grinned at Seth. "Where are we going?"

The local WalMart wasn't busy on a Tuesday morning, and they strolled slowly up and down the aisles holding hands, Embry secured in a sling to Seth's chest. Suddenly Christy pulled Seth to a halt and spoke softly. "That young girl has been staring at you, Seth. Do you know her?"

Seth turned slowly in the direction Christy had indicated. It was no big surprise, but still his mouth went dry. She hadn't changed a bit, of course. She was still 18, still beautiful, and her eyes were riveted on the small family group. As their eyes met, she blinked. For a long moment she looked disoriented, and when she finally got her bearings it was too late to pretend she hadn't been staring.

"Paris," Seth breathed. He had aged well, and he was still youthful, strong, and handsome at 32. But she was breathtaking. And so young! Christy looked from one to the other, and she knew. This was the one who got away. Seth's first love, the girl who had broken his heart so long ago. She wanted to run, or maybe crawl under one of the racks of sweatshirts, or fake a heart attack – anything but stand here in her baggy jeans and be introduced to her husband's gorgeous, perfect lost love who was nearly half her age.

Paris's smile was dazzling and seemed sincere. Her voice, as perfect as her face, carried the length of the aisle. "Seth!" She took her time walking toward them, using human speed to give herself time to think. She carefully kept her hands at her sides as she turned her gaze to Christy.

"And you must be Christy. Congratulations to both of you." There was a flicker of something human – sadness? – in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly Christy wasn't sure she'd seen it at all. "He's beautiful," the lovely creature commented, redirecting her radiant smile at the sleeping baby.

Seth looked completely gobsmacked. Christy actually considered elbowing him in the ribs before he recovered and extended his hand. "Paris! You look wonderful!" he exclaimed unnecessarily. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Christy, and my son, Embry." He shook her hand and replaced his arm around Christy's waist.

Paris spoke softly. "What a wonderful family you have, Seth. I'm so happy for you." There was an uncomfortable silence, and Paris finally spoke. "Well, I should be on my way. It was lovely to meet you, Christy and nice to see you again, Seth." Christy glanced at Seth, and when she turned to say good-bye Paris was gone.

Christy was quiet on the ride home. Seth, on the other hand, chatted constantly. When they got home, Christy went straight to their room and flopped on the bed while Seth changed the baby and put him in his crib. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing Christy's back. "You okay?"

She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Hey. Come on, we don't do this. What is it?" he asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

She finally turned over to look at him, tears shimmering on her dark lashes. "She's beautiful, Seth." She swallowed hard before adding, "Was I your second choice?"

He stretched out beside her, taking his time before answering. He tucked a stray strand of her long dark hair behind her ear and kissed her gently before he spoke. "No, Christy, you're my only love, the mother of my child. I love you more than life itself." He kissed her again, his breath warm against her lips. "Never doubt that, Christy. My love."

She smiled then, her hand creeping under the hem of his shirt. "Know what would definitely make me feel better?" she whispered.

Seth grinned at her and shook his head. "You know what the doctor said. But I don't think he'd have a problem with kissing," he murmured. "I love you, Mrs. Clearwater." And he proceeded to kiss her with enthusiasm, leaving her smiling and breathless.

Sam paced, waiting for the other pack members to assemble around the roaring fire on the beach. Everyone finally arrived and settled in, sitting around the fire as Sam remained standing. "We have a problem," he started without preamble. "There are three vampires that I know of in the area, and I'm very much afraid our young people are going to start phasing."

There was a murmur among the pack members. Other than Tommy, most of them had children. Jacob spoke up. "Do you think that's the reason for the disappearances in the news lately? They're not from the reservation, but mostly between here and Seattle."

Sam nodded. "I'm afraid that's the only logical explanation. The fact that none of them are from LaPush is probably because of our constant patrols, and the fact that they know we can smell them. I honestly don't think Paris is a problem, but I'm sure that Alec is feeding. And Bella is somewhere in between. I'm still not sure what she's up to."

He looked apologetically at Jacob, but Jake's jaw was tight and he shook his head. "I still don't know why she decided to come back when she did. I'm not prepared to trust her, Sam."

Sam resumed his pacing. "So what do we do? We know where they are. Do we form a hunting party and wipe them out? Or do we wait until she kills somebody? It's complicated by the fact that she's – I mean she WAS – Charlie Swan's daughter. I guess we need to concentrate on keeping the reservation safe. We're not the law outside of these borders."

Jared spoke up. "Let's not forget, these are not human beings we're talking about. They're monsters who once were human, and they'd kill any one of us without a second thought. I say we annihilate them first." A low murmur ran through the pack.

Sam cleared his throat. "For now, we wait. If any one of them crosses the border onto the reservation, they're fair game. As long as they stay out we'll let them be…for now."

The object of their concern was stalking his next victim as the pack meeting broke up and the members went their separate ways.

Ryan Howland should never have taken the shortcut. He was nervous and kept looking over his shoulder as he walked through the short stretch of woods. He was wishing he'd taken the long way. He'd be late getting back to his dorm anyway, and his RA was a jerk. She'd let him in eventually, but she'd torture him first. "Suppose we start at the beginning, Ryan. Where were you till all hours of the night?"

Now he was certain he heard a footstep. He looked behind him fearfully. When he turned back to the poorly lit path, the boy was directly in front of him. Ryan actually bumped into him, then took a step back. He sighed with relief. It was a kid, couldn't be more than 12 or 13. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked pleasantly, hoping his smile would put the boy at ease.


	7. Chapter 7

Sue put the finishing touches on the cake for Christy's baby shower. "Leah, would you carry this into the dining room for me? It's heavy, and it needs a steady hand."

"Sure, Mom. It's kinda fun having the guest of honor attend his own baby shower," she said, smiling. Leah picked the cake up carefully, sliding both hands under the base and walking into the dining room slowly. It had three tiers, all iced in white and decorated with blue roses, and a fountain in the middle. "There," she breathed. "It's gorgeous, Mom. You outdid yourself!"

"Nothing but the best for my newest grandson," Sue beamed. "For all my grandchildren," she corrected quickly. Leah hugged her.

"Speaking of grandchildren," Sue grinned. The twins appeared at the back door, each carrying a basket of favors. Sue hurried to open the door for them. "What have we here?" she asked with a smile. Susie reached into her basket and carefully lifted out a brownie lollipop, wrapped in plastic wrap and decorated with a blue ribbon.

"We made them ourselves!" Sarah exclaimed. Sue smiled widely, examining it closely and declaring it to be the perfect baby shower favor. "There are 40 of them," Sarah continued. "It was fun!"

"Let's move it along, ladies. The guest of honor is coming through!" Seth grinned as he opened the door for Christy, who was carrying the sleeping baby in his car seat. Sarah and Susie grabbed the handle in unison and Christy laughed.

"Don't unbuckle him yet, okay girls? Let me know if he wakes up and then we'll take him out." They carried the car seat carefully into the living room, placing it on the couch and sitting on either side.

Sue hugged her daughter-in-law. "You look terrific, Christy! How are you feeling?"

"Tired but happy, Mom. He's a good baby, and Seth is such a big help. Isn't he just amazing?" Sue knew exactly what she meant.

Sue managed to get everyone seated, and Christy started opening presents while Seth, Jacob, and Tommy hung out in the kitchen. They had strict instructions to keep away from the food. Sue walked in the kitchen with the empty ice bucket just in time to hear a timid knock on the door. She flung it open and stood, speechless, for a full minute.

"Paris!" Sue gasped. She wrapped her arms around the young woman, being careful not to crush the large gift box she was carrying. Sue glanced uneasily at Seth, who was smiling broadly.

"It's okay, Mom. Christy invited Paris," he explained.

Sue held her at arm's length and shook her head. "You look wonderful, dear! It's SO good to see you! Come in and meet everyone!"

Paris shook her head. "Please don't make a fuss, Sue. I'll just slip in and find a seat in the back. After the gifts are opened I'll help you clean up and we'll chat."

Of course all the eyes in the room turned her way when she walked in. She quickly found Leah, who smiled and patted the empty chair next to her.

Pokey looked at Emmy. "Who the heck is she?" she whispered. "She's gorgeous!" She couldn't keep her eyes off the lovely, pale young woman.

"Seth's old girlfriend," Emmy whispered back.

"Very funny, Em," Pokey smirked. "What was she, four when they dated? You told me Seth's been married for fifteen years."

Emmy shook her head. "She's not as young as she looks, Pokey. Now hush. She can hear you."

Just as Christy was finishing up the gifts, Embry started to fuss. Sue ran to pick him up and took him in her room to change him. She motioned with her chin for Paris to follow her. Paris stared at the perfect little boy as Sue laid him on the bed and changed him. "He's adorable, Sue," Paris smiled, letting the baby grab her pinky. "But of course he would be. Look at his parents!"

Sue picked up the baby and kissed his soft head. "Would you like to hold him, Paris?"

Paris's smile was lovely. "I can't tell you what it means that you asked, Sue, but no. I don't know the first thing about babies." Her smile was wistful. "I'll be staying in Forks for a while. I'm not sure how long, but I really missed everyone. We'll see how it goes," she added cryptically.

"Mom, I promise I'll be right back. I just want to walk Pokey home. Pleeeeease!"

Leah smiled. "Okay, but hurry back. We've got stuff that goes on the top shelf, and all the rest of the guys are hanging out at Sue and Charlie's." Tommy kissed the top of her head as he flew out the door.

Tommy tossed his arm casually over Pokey's shoulder as they walked. She looped her arm around his waist, and they chatted all the way. Books, music, families…they never seemed to run out of conversation.

He was back in twenty minutes. The back door slammed and Emmy looked up from the punch bowl she was drying. She shook her head and handed it to him, indicating the open cabinet above the refrigerator.

"What? I said I'd be right back," he grinned as he carefully placed the bowl in the cabinet, then reached for a stack of glass cups.

"Did you get your good night kiss?" Emmy baited him, making a kissing sound with her lips.

"Em, we're not like that," he grumbled, setting the cups around the punch bowl and closing the cabinet.

Tommy picked up a sugar bowl, opening the top cabinet over the sink. "Maybe YOU aren't like that, Woof, but anybody with two good eyes can see that girl has the hots for you." Emmy chuckled, just as the sugar bowl bounced off the counter and smashed at her feet. "What the…?" She stared at her nephew. "Surely you're not surprised by that!"

Tommy shook his head as Sue came running into the kitchen. "Is everybody okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Sorry about the sugar bowl, Gran," Tommy mumbled. "I just had what you might call an epiphany." He went to the closet to get a dust pan and broom, a smile slowly working its way across his face. He looked at Emmy and mouthed the word "Really?" She just grinned.

"Rrrring!" Pokey's cell phone rang, the basic ring tone shrill in her quiet bedroom. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tommy was actually calling her! She grabbed the phone, her voice slightly breathless. "Hello?"

"Hey, Pokey," his deep voice answered. "I was just wondering…I mean…I wanted to ask…" He cleared his throat and started over. "Would you like to go to a movie? With me?"

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I'd love to, Tommy." She took pity on him and continued, "how about Friday night? That new Transformers movie will be coming out, and I'd love to see it."

He sighed with relief. "That would be great. Can you get the car, or should I ask my mom to drive us?"

"I'm pretty sure I can get the car, Tommy. I'll make sure and call you back."

He was waiting on the porch, dressed in jeans and a pale blue polo shirt, when she pulled up in her mom's white Ford Focus. She wondered briefly how he would manage to fold his long body into the passenger seat, and she leaned over quickly and slid the seat back as far as it would go.

"Mmmm…you smell good," she blurted out, grinning as he blushed. "Like soap and sun," she amended, resisting the temptation to inhale deeply, knowing it would embarrass him further.

They chatted comfortably on the way to the theater. They'd been spending a lot of time together, but this was the first time Tommy had initiated the contact. They were a striking couple, and they were the object of many a sidelong glance as he paid for their tickets and they found seats near the back.

Tommy leaned toward her to whisper, his breath warm on her face. "Do you want anything to eat?" She shook her head, linking her fingers with his on the armrest they shared. She was surprised when his thumb softly stroked the side of her hand.

It was almost dark when she pulled into his driveway. The kitchen was dark as they approached the back door, though they had seen a light in the living room. His smile was bright against his dark skin as he stopped at the door. "Thanks for walking me to the door," he joked, carelessly brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up into his face. "It was the least I could do," she replied softly. "I had a really good time, Tommy." He dropped his hand to his side, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you kissed me good night," she continued, her eyes unblinking.

He hesitated. "I-I think I'd like that," he stammered, "but I don't think I'll be very good at it."

She smiled encouragingly. "I'll take my chances. You just might surprise yourself."

His hand came up again, gently touching the side of her face as he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Her hand rested lightly on his waist as her lips moved against his. He was a little naïve and a bit shy, but his fifteen-year-old body was reacting to her touch, her light, flowery scent, and her warm, soft breath. Before she could open her eyes he had turned, planted his hands on the porch rail, and vaulted onto the grass.

As Pokey opened her eyes, attempting to follow his quick movements in the semi-darkness, the air seemed to shimmer slightly. A soft popping sound drew her attention to the flower bed beside the porch, where an incredible sight caused her to stumble backwards toward the wall, her hands pressed flat against the door. An impossibly large grey wolf stood amid Tommy's shredded clothing for a fleeting moment, his eyes meeting hers before he leaped gracefully over the fence and out of sight.

Pokey's legs suddenly refused to support her, and she slumped to the floor in a sitting position, her back sliding slowly down the door. The porch light clicked on, and Leah's voice seemed to come from a distance.

"Pokey? Are you okay?" She couldn't open the door with Pokey splayed against it, but she recovered quickly and threw up the window and the screen, climbing over the sink and dropping gracefully to the porch floor. She squatted next to the terrified girl and spoke gently. "Are you hurt, honey? Speak to me…please! Where's…Tommy?" She breathed the last word softly as her eyes suddenly took in the tattered remains of his clothing in the flower bed. "Oh crap. We need to talk."

Leah managed to get her into a kitchen chair and handed her a glass of water. "Just sip, Pokey. I want to be sure you're okay and then I'll answer all your questions. Can you tell me what you saw?"

Pokey's hands were trembling violently, and Leah helped her steady the glass and raise it to her lips. "Tommy. Woo…wolf. Oh my god!" She started to laugh. "Woof!" Leah waited patiently as Pokey shook her head, giggling as she repeated the word again, "Woof!" She stopped abruptly and turned to Leah, her eyes wide, and whispered, "They're real, aren't they? My god, they really exist!"

Leah nodded. "Yes, we do. And I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but we're all sworn to secrecy."

Pocahontas raised her head and looked at Leah again. "You? But…how?"

The explanation was fairly simple and straightforward. Pokey knew the legends, and it was just a matter of adjusting to the reality that they were true. "And the cold ones? Is that true too?"

Leah nodded again. "It's why the pack exists, Pokey. We protect the tribe from the cold ones…the vampires."

There was an edge of hysteria to Pokey's laughter this time. "Come on, Mrs. Black! Vampires? In the twenty-first century?"

Leah reached across the table and covered Pokey's hand with hers. "I know it's a lot to take in. When you've had time to digest all this, you'll have more questions. Call me or stop by any time, and I'll answer them as honestly and completely as I can."

"Just one more question. Emmy knows all of this?"

Leah lowered her eyes, staring at her hands, and answered quietly. "Yes, she's always known. But she was sworn to secrecy too. And she'll be very relieved that she doesn't have to dodge your questions any more. She didn't have a choice, Pokey. Please believe that."


	8. Chapter 8

The Swan house was dark except for a single light in the living room. Emmy sat in her father's recliner, her nose buried in a book. The house was completely quiet, the whir of the refrigerator audible in the almost total silence. "Tap tap." Emmy jumped. She walked to the door, cautiously turning on the porch light. Pokey stood outside, her hand poised to knock again, her mouth set in a straight line.

Emmy slid back and removed the chain, then opened the door. "Do you know what time it is?" she whispered, then stopped when she noticed the determined set of Pokey's jaw.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Emeline," Pokey hissed as she walked in and perched on the edge of the couch.

Emmy picked up her bookmark from the coffee table and placed it carefully, closing the book and hugging it to her chest. "What? What's wrong, Pokey?"

Pokey relaxed slightly and sighed. "Tommy took me to the movies tonight. We had a great time, and I invited him to kiss me good night on his back porch. Would you like to guess what happened right after he kissed me…and just before he leaped over the fence and took off into the woods?"

Emmy paled. "Oh shit. You weren't hurt, were you?" Emmy's eyes scanned her friend for claw marks.

"Not physically. But it did occur to me, after a long talk with Leah, to wonder why my best friend couldn't trust me enough to let me know I was falling for a werewolf!" Pokey's voice had been rising, and the last word was almost a shout.

Emmy sat on the couch, clasping her friend's trembling hand between hers. "I'm sorry, Pokey, but I'm sure Leah told you we're all sworn to secrecy. And he's not technically a werewolf, but a shapeshifter…"

Pokey cut her off. "I don't care what you CALL him, Emmy! He turned into a freakin' furry, toothy, humongous WOLF!" Emmy winced as her friend's voice rose again.

"I'm really sorry, Pokey. Truly. I just didn't have a choice."

"Of course you had a choice, Emmy," Pokey argued through clenched teeth. "There's always a choice. I'm sorry you didn't trust me enough." With that, she strode back across the living room and slipped out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

Sue padded barefoot down the stairs. "You okay, honey?" She held out her arms, and Emmy buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, Mom. All these years – it was so hard to keep secrets from Pokey."

Sue patted her back. "She'll figure it out, Em. And eventually she'll realize that it only means you're completely trustworthy. You didn't do anything wrong. Now go ahead and get some sleep. She'll come around."

Emmy tossed and turned. She glanced at the digital clock and noted that the bright blue display had advanced just one minute since the last time she looked. She kicked the covers off, knocking the quilted yellow bedspread onto the floor. Seconds later, her feet hit the floor. She quickly pulled on yesterday's clothes and crept down the stairs, silently lifting Sue's car keys from the hook by the door. She released the emergency brake and coasted down the driveway to the street before turning the engine over.

Bella and Alec were playing chess. Their nostrils flared in unison as Sue's car stopped in front of the house and Emmy walked up the steps. As she raised her hand to knock, the door opened. Bella stood back, a welcoming smile on her porcelain face.

"Come in, Emmy." She looked at her wrist, though she didn't wear a watch. "Aren't you humans usually asleep at this time?" Her laugh was musical.

"If you're sure I'm not interrupting. I had a fight with my best friend, and I just don't know what to do. I think I need my sister," she added miserably.

"Come on in the kitchen," Bella offered. "As I recall, you talk better over a bowl of ice cream."

Tommy had managed to evade Pokey's calls, and it was with some relief that he phased and shook out his fur, loping off toward the checkpoint. Almost immediately, his mind was assaulted by Quil's brain porn, punctuated by an occasional chuckle. _Need some coaching, Tommy? I can't believe you ran away! _

_Knock it off, Quil! I'm trying to forget about it, okay? Please?_

Leah's voice cut in and Tommy groaned. Great. Now his mom was seeing Quil's X-rated home movies. Could this day get any worse? _That's enough, Quil. _

Quil's thoughts dissipated immediately. _Sorry, Mrs. Black_. He didn't sound sorry, and none of the pack members ever called her Mrs. Black.

_And you can eighty-six the sarcasm, too_, Leah barked. _Seriously, Quil, who are you to make fun of Tommy? The whole pack has been subjected to home movies of your ongoing romance with your right hand since you were fifteen! _

_Yes ma'am…I mean…Leah_. Quil was flustered, and Tommy almost felt sorry for him. _I'm really sorry…gotta go._

Tommy chuckled in spite of his embarrassment. _I think he phased back, Mom. And thanks. But I'm sorry you had to see that._

_I've been a wolf a long time, Tom. I've seen worse – and a whole lot better. _She laughed before phasing and dressing, entering the house and tackling the day's housework. She'd had a feeling the pack members would be giving Tommy the business. Poor kid. It had to be tough being the youngest member of the pack. She remembered how embarrassing it had been to be the only female among a rowdy group of guys who took the nudity and mind-reading for granted.

Jared and Kim arrived right on time, and Leah greeted them at the door. "Go on out back, Jared. You can help Jake with the burgers. I'll put Kim to work." She hugged her friend and led her into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the invitation, Leah. You know how I miss Jimmy when he's away."

Leah smiled. "Yeah, I get that. I suppose I'll find out first-hand in a couple of years. Tommy's got his heart set on going to college, and I dread it. I figured a few hours of our chaos, and you and Jared will treasure your peace and quiet when you get home."

Kim chuckled. "You know we love your chaos. What can I do to help?"

The screen door banged as Sarah charged in with an empty platter. "Hey, Kim!" She hugged Kim and handed the platter to Leah. "Dad told me to ask you for the burgers." She imitated his deep voice, adding "and keep 'em coming!" Leah chuckled and loaded up the tray.

Kim smiled at Leah. "They're growing up so fast! Where's Suze?"

"She had some homework to finish up before dinner," Leah explained, then called up the stairs. "Susie! Jared and Kim are here. Are you nearly finished?" Almost immediately, they heard her clattering down the stairs. She ran to Kim and opened her arms for a hug. Kim and Jared would have loved to have a big family, but it just never happened. So they doted on Jacob and Leah's kids, especially when their son was away, visiting Kim's parents.

Later, as the women were cleaning up, Jared looked at his watch. "I'm about due to relieve Tommy, Kim. That way he can get home in time to get something to eat. Do you mind driving yourself home?"

"Of course not, Honey. I'm pretty sure I can find my way," she assured him with a smile. "I have to stop at the grocery store anyway." He walked her to the car and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her tenderly. She hopped in the car and tooted the horn as she backed out of the driveway, waving to Leah and Jake, as Jared disappeared into the woods.

Less than an hour later, as Jacob was covering the grill, Jared came stumbling out of the forest. He was naked and appeared disoriented, and he collapsed just outside the tree line. Jacob ran to him, scooping him up in his arms and carrying him into the house. Leah quickly covered him with a sheet and shooed the children upstairs. Jared's breathing was shallow, his pulse was racing, and all he could manage to mumble was "Kim."

"Where was Kim going, Leah?" Jacob barked, his mind racing. "Think!" he shouted when she didn't answer immediately.

Leah jumped. She had never heard this tone from Jacob, and it scared her. "The grocery store, Jake. I think she shops at the A&P in Forks."

He hit the ground running, phasing into his huge auburn wolf before he cleared the porch, scraps of clothing flying in all directions. Leah grabbed her phone and called Sue. "Mom. It's Jared. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I need you. Now."

Sue ran, quickly scribbling a note to Charlie. "At Leah's – something's wrong with Jared. Will call."

Jacob ran like the wind. He had a very bad feeling. If something had happened to Jared's imprint, it would literally kill him. His huge paws ate up the ground, running parallel to the road and cautiously approaching the darkened parking lot. The sun had set, so he put his wolf senses to work. It didn't take long.

Kim's body was at the edge of the lot, out of sight of the store but by no means hidden. She lay on her back, a ragged hole in her throat where something (someone?) had torn into her jugular vein. He knew instinctively that an autopsy would show her body emptied of blood. He nuzzled her face gently, his sensitive nose quickly memorizing the scent of the vampire responsible for her death. A huge, wracking sob shook his body. It took every ounce of self control he could muster to leave her lying there, but he turned and walked slowly back into the forest, then ran back the way he had come. He was hoping against hope that there was something they could do for Jared.

Leah stood by helplessly watching as Sue bustled around Jared, raising his head, checking his blood pressure, and listening to his weak, irregular heartbeat. Sue shook her head. "Two hours ago, he was hale and hearty, a perfect specimen of young manhood. I just don't understand," she whispered to Leah.

Leah stopped in her tracks. "Mom. If something happened to his imprint…what would that do to Jared?"

Sue paled. "According to legend, he'd wither and die," she spoke softly so no one but Leah could hear the terrible words. Jared moaned softly, then started to gag.

"Help me turn him – quick!" Sue instructed, and she and Leah turned him on his side just as he vomited, the contents of his stomach emptying onto the hardwood floor. His eyes remained closed as Leah bathed his face with a cool, damp cloth.

"Jacob! What the hell…?" Sue took one look at his tear-stained face and froze. Leah sprang to his side, wrapping her arms around him as he sagged onto her shoulder.

"Kim's dead," he whispered. "It had to be Bella, Lee."

Leah's growl came from deep within her throat, and Sue turned to her in alarm. "You don't know that, Leah. We need to keep cool heads and do everything we can for Jared. He's our first priority right now."

Jacob grabbed the phone, speed-dialing Charlie, who answered on the first ring. "Charlie, it's Jake. I need you to listen carefully. Kim's been murdered, and her body is in the north end of the A&P parking lot."

Charlie swore. "Was it Bella, Jake?" he asked softly, his daughter's name catching in his throat.

"My money's on her, Charlie, but we don't know for sure. I'm sorry."

Charlie swallowed the nausea that rose in his throat, and suddenly he was all business again. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, Jacob. Is Jared okay? I saw Sue's note…"

"We're doing all we can for him, Charlie. It's not looking good."

Jacob hung up the phone and turned toward Leah. She was angrily wiping at her eyes. As he took her in his arms, gently kissing her hair, she dissolved into tears. "Shhhh, I'm so sorry, Leah. We'll get her before she can destroy anyone else's family." His voice had a steely resolve she had seldom heard, and she clung to him as if trying to absorb his strength.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands, when Emmy opened the screen door. She rushed to his side. "What's wrong, Dad?" she asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"It's Kim, Honey." He hesitated, not knowing exactly how to break the awful news. "She was…killed tonight."

Emmy's eyes filled with tears. "No!" she breathed. "But who? How? Oh, Daddy, poor Jimmy!"

His voice was rough as he replied. "It was a vampire, Em."

Her voice caught in her throat. "Do they have any idea…I mean, are there a lot of vampires around?" She just couldn't ask the question that was pounding in her brain. If Charlie suspected his elder daughter, he wasn't saying.

Charlie patted her back, feeling completely helpless. "Whoever it was, Jacob got a good sniff of her…or him," he quickly corrected. "The pack will never be content to sit around and wait to be picked off, one by one. I promise you, they'll sort it out."


	9. Chapter 9

Bright shades of pink and lilac, Kim's favorite colors, belied the grim purpose for the gathering at the small Quileute cemetery. Even the rare sunshine seemed to mock the somber occasion. One notable exception to the colorful tribute was Jimmy, who was dressed in black and was being literally propped up between Kim's parents. He seemed completely indifferent to the crowd, and he looked even younger than his twelve years. He had simply shut down, unable to take in the enormity of the void left in his world

Pokey arrived with her parents, and they stood at the back of the large assemblage. Tommy was easily recognizable in the second row, towering over his twin sisters who each had a desperate grip on one of his hands. A slight twitch in his tightly clenched jaw hinted at the tension he was trying to hide. He wondered, with some irritation, where Emmy was. She should be here, but he decided she might be helping her mother with the cooking. Dan Murphy slipped an arm around his wife's waist, his other arm protectively wrapped around Pokey's shoulders.

As Jared's imprint, Kim was afforded the traditional Quileute funeral rites. The shaman, his naked torso painted in impossibly bright colors, chanted the ancient burial ritual. Then, in a surreal reversal of cultures, the Methodist minister stepped forward. He had known Kim since he baptized her, and his voice was subdued.

"I have the utmost respect for the ancient ritual and customs," he began. He went on to explain that God remains with us, no matter what we choose to call Him. He preached a short sermon focusing on Kim's brief life here on earth, ending with the assurance that she would live on in her son.

At his words, Leah's grip on Jacob's hand tightened. She whispered softly to him. "Take Jimmy with you when you go to Mom's house to pick up the food. Trust me." Everyone had agreed to keep Jimmy away from his father, believing the stress was just too great for a child to handle. And they simply didn't know which of Jared's tortured breaths would be his last.

Emmy turned to Bella, her eyes brimming. "I don't seem to have any place in their lives any more." She was talking about Pokey and Tommy, who only had eyes for each other these days. They both seemed to have forgotten that she existed. "I just couldn't go to the funeral and stand outside their circle. Again." She knew she was wallowing in self-pity, but Bella seemed to understand and even sympathize.

Sue sliced hard boiled eggs on top of her potato salad. She had been unwilling to leave Jared to attend the funeral but had made a mountain of food to send to the repast. She was amazed that his gentle heart was still beating. In just three days, he had withered before her eyes. His skin had an unhealthy pallor and his eyes were sunken, his breathing ragged and irregular. A sharp intake of breath drew her attention to the front door, and she hurried into the living room, wiping her hands on her apron.

Jimmy stood just inside the door, his eyes huge. The feeble, dying man on the couch couldn't possibly be his father. The tattoo was right, but all the pack members had them. Then he noticed the smaller tattoo on the back of his father's shoulder that said simply "Kim." A sob tore from his throat, and he walked cautiously toward the still figure. "Daddy!" he sobbed, and he fell to his knees, his head resting on Jared's chest.

Sue stepped toward the child, tears stinging her eyes, but Jacob halted her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. As they watched, Jared's eyes fluttered open and his left hand moved to rest on Jimmy's hair. His voice was a feeble croak, but they all understood the single word. "Jim."

Leah dabbed at her eyes and whispered to Jacob. "When the minister said Kim would live on in her son, it gave me an idea. I thought if Jimmy truly is part Kim maybe he could get through to his dad." She squeezed his hand. "It looks like it just might work."

Leah looked up at Jacob in alarm. A feral snarl had escaped his throat. "Now it's time to avenge Kim's death, Leah. No more excuses."

Everyone else had gathered at Jared and Kim's house. There was the usual quiet conversation and occasional burst of laughter, followed by a hush as if the laugher, shocked into silence, suddenly recalled the solemnity of the occasion and was embarrassed to be caught experiencing a moment of levity.

Pokey walked in with her parents. She spotted Tommy on the back porch by himself, nursing a bottle of water and looking utterly bereft. He didn't look up as she sat next to him. She reached for his hand. "Hey," she murmured softly.

He looked up then, and a flash of pain crossed his handsome face. "Don't," she begged. "Please. I know now why you couldn't level with me, and I understand." She smiled hesitantly. "I was in shock for a couple of days, but I've done a lot of talking…and a lot of listening. You look like you could use a friend, and I'd like it to be me." Her gaze flickered up from their hands, loosely clasped, to his eyes.

She wasn't sure if it was a sigh or a sob that shook his tall frame. "I'd like that, Pocahontas," he said softly after a minute's pause, then continued. "But I still feel like a complete ass for phasing in front of you." He managed a weak smile.

Pokey smiled wryly. "I'll try to think of something equally dumb to do in front of you then. Would that make you feel better? Believe me, it will happen eventually."

Tommy's cell phone sounded like a buzzing insect, and he frowned at the display. "It's my dad," he explained as he flipped the phone open. He caught Pokey's hand as she started to rise and pulled her back down next to him. He was terrified that his father would be calling with more bad news, but as he listened his face softened. Pokey watched his face carefully, and his features smoothed as the frown dissolved.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll pass that news around here. It's just what everyone needs to hear today."

Tommy closed his phone and leaned over, kissing Pokey's cheek. Her eyebrows shot up and she smiled. "Good news…finally?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "Jared just woke up. He reacted to Jimmy's presence. It was Mom's idea. I guess what the minister said this morning is true. Part of Kim lives on in her son." His voice broke on the last word, and Pokey squeezed his hand.

"I've got to go," Pokey whispered. Her parents were making their way toward her. "Can I see you later?"

"Nine o'clock on the beach. Our meeting should be over by then." She squeezed his hand once more and went to meet her parents.

That night, the pack met around a campfire on the beach. One by one, the Quileute shape shifters arrived and gathered in small groups, talking softly. They all knew why they had been summoned.

Sue looked up from her knitting in alarm. Jared was struggling to sit up. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. She was at Jared's side in a heartbeat, her hands on his shoulders as he tried to rise from the couch. He slumped back, exhausted from the effort.

"Have to…go," he panted. "The pack is calling." She could hear the eerie howls as the pack gathered on the beach.

Sue's mouth was tight as she rearranged the sheet over her patient. "They're calling somebody else this time, Jared," she assured him as she swept the damp hair back from his forehead. "You're in no shape to go anywhere yet." She picked up the cup of water from the coffee table and offered him the straw.

Jared drank obediently and forced his body to relax. "I've never ignored their call before," he explained weakly.

Jimmy walked into the room carrying a mug. "I warmed up some of Sue's soup for you, Dad," he said softly. He set the mug down and helped Sue prop Jared up on a couple of pillows.

For their different reasons, neither Jared nor Jimmy had yet dealt with Kim's death. Now they would struggle through the stages together. Sue kept her distance when she saw them whispering, huddled together, or crying softly, Jared's cheek often pressed against his father's chest.

Meanwhile, Sam addressed the assembled pack. "I think we have a pretty good idea who the murderer is," he began. "But we're not vigilantes. Jacob got a good whiff of whatever killed Kim. I just need to know that you can be objective, Jacob. If it IS Bella, can you turn her over to us?"

Jacob nodded, a soft growl escaping his throat. "If she killed Kim, I can light the match that ends her, Sam. That thing isn't Bella."

"Well, we need a strategy then. As far as we know, there are only two vamps around – and they're in the Cullen house. Before we take any action, Jacob has to be sure that we have the killer. So he goes in first."

As the meeting broke up, Pokey was waiting for Tommy at the corner. He took her hand, his fingers linking naturally with hers. "How did it go?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "We have to stop them. Killing Kim was just the beginning, Sam figures. It looks like they plan to pick us off one by one, and we can't just stand around and let that happen."

Pokey shivered, and Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His warmth radiated comfort. "It sounds dangerous," she whispered.

"Dangerous for the vamps," Tommy assured her.

"Bella?" Pokey interrupted. "Emmy's sister? Oh, Tommy, do you know what that will do to Emmy? Do you really think it was her?"

"Her and her little friend Alec," he growled. "We figure she's been plotting her revenge all this time. But she doesn't know that Jacob got a good whiff of the killer, and he'll know. And when we're sure, we'll end them."

Pokey shuddered again, and this time it had nothing to do with the temperature.


	10. Chapter 10

Pokey spun on her left foot, her auburn ponytail swinging as her right connected with Tommy's rib cage. He went down with a "whump" as her momentum continued, first landing on her hands and then springing back to her feet several feet away. She glanced back over her shoulder at him, but he remained on his back, motionless.

Concerned, she leaned over him. He caught her hand and, with a quick yank, she landed clumsily on top of him. He grinned. "Rookie mistake. You're far too trusting."

She kissed the end of his nose, then sprang lightly to her feet and offered her hand to help him up. "I trust you, silly."

Tommy frowned. "Well okay, but don't trust anyone else. You'll never be as strong or as fast as a vampire, but you can be stronger and faster than they _expect_ you to be. And that could save your life."

She bounced on the balls of her feet, easily deflecting Tommy's quick jab with his right hand. It distracted her just enough, however, for him to sweep her legs out from under her with his right foot. She landed lightly, her body bowed backwards as her hands and feet made contact with the floor and she shot back up as if spring loaded. Her hands expertly gripped his head as she pretended to snap his neck.

"Fast. Very fast. But you still need to work on the strength. Build up those muscles. Remember, these guys might as well be made of granite." Their faces were inches apart, and he leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

Pokey groaned. "More weights? I hate the darn weights."

He nodded, grinning. "And don't forget – those vamps won't be kissing you every time you do something awesome."

She smiled. "Awesome? Awww, Tommy."

He chuckled. "Don't get cocky. You have to keep your guard up." His hand flashed toward her and, moving just as quickly as he did, she deflected it with her fist.

Pokey giggled. "You said 'cocky.'" Tommy shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her slowly as her hands locked behind his neck. "You're getting pretty good at that, wolf boy," she teased.

He grinned at her. "Practice makes perfect. Especially when the practice is so much fun."

"This is Tommy. I'm probably spending some quality time with my girlfriend, so I'll call you back later." Emmy was not amused at Tommy's voicemail message, and she sighed before disconnecting without leaving a message.

Sue heard the heavy sigh as she walked by with an overflowing laundry basket. "Everything okay, Honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." She didn't know where to begin. She was glad that Tommy and Pokey were happy - she really was - but she missed her best friends. "I miss them, Mom. They're so wrapped up in each other they forget about me completely. Boy, that sounds petty when I say it out loud."

Sue smiled gently. "Not at all, Em. Have you told them how you feel?"

Emmy grimaced. "First I'd have to catch them. But I will, Mom. One of these days."

Sue smiled at her. "In the meantime, why don't you spend some time with Seth and Christy? I know how crazy you are about your nephew, and I'm sure they'd welcome the company. You could even volunteer to babysit once in a while. And Seth just mentioned yesterday that he misses you."

Jimmy came down the stairs, yawning and stretching. "Dad's awake, Sue, and he says he's hungry." Jimmy shared one of his rare smiles, and Sue wrapped her arms around his thin shoulders.

"We'd better get him some breakfast then. Would you like to help?"

They decided on blueberry pancakes, since that was one of Jared's favorites. Sue stirred the batter together while Jimmy rinsed the blueberries, then folded them in. As Sue poured the neat rounds of batter onto the hot griddle, she glanced at Jimmy just as he angrily swiped at a fat tear that was quivering on his cheek. She quickly flipped the pancakes and turned off the flame, gathering him in her arms.

"What's wrong, Jimmy? Your daddy is getting better every day! You know that, right?"

He was valiantly fighting the urge to cry. His lip quivered as he whispered, "Will I have to go home with my grandparents again? I could help around the house, and I promise I won't make a mess."

Sue found herself fighting for control of her voice. "I'll talk to your dad, Jimmy. I can't make any promises, but I really can use your help around here. You've taken over most of your dad's care, and I think it won't be too long before the two of you can go home again. I can stop over to check on him, but you're the best medicine he's had yet." She pushed his dark hair back and kissed his forehead. "Now don't you worry about anything. I'm sure we can work something out." He clung to her, his small body shaking as he finally let the tears flow. She just held him, murmuring softly, instinctively knowing that sometimes a little boy just needs his mom - but she was gone way too soon.

Alec was restless. "I'm tired of this place, Bella. Those nasty wolves are underfoot everywhere I go." His eyes glowed. "You never told me I'd have to starve if I came with you."

Bella glanced up from her newspaper. "First of all, don't make it sound like you volunteered. You're on loan from our master, and I'll pay dearly for the favor. And those wolves have your scent. You wouldn't get within twenty feet of one before the pack was all over you. That's why I keep telling you we have to pick off the humans first."

He barked a short laugh. "I know, I know. And their mates will follow. Except that didn't work out exactly as we had planned, did it?"

Bella growled menacingly, then backed off. Alec might look like a young teenager, but they both knew he was ancient...and extremely powerful. "Why don't you make nice with Emmy? She's desperately lonely too. And speaking of Emmy..." she whispered.

Bella's head whipped around just before the doorbell rang. She opened the door while the chimes were still echoing faintly in the sparsely furnished house.

"Emmy! How nice to see you!" Bella beamed.

"You too, Bella." Emmy hugged her sister quickly, then waved to Alec. She shivered slightly and hoped Bella hadn't noticed.

No such luck. Bella shrugged when Emmy released her and stepped back. "You get used to it, Emmy. It's really not so bad. And the advantages far outweigh the minor inconveniences." Her smile was sincere...and perfect, of course.

"I was just wondering if you felt like shopping with me. I need a few things…"

"Of course!" Bella replied enthusiastically. "I'll just grab my purse. Want me to drive?"

They settled back into the luxurious leather seats in Bella's Italian sports car, and she expertly backed out of the garage. "Where to?" she asked Emmy, smiling brightly.

Emmy sighed. "I don't really care, Bella. All my homework is done and I just had to get out of the house."

"Still no Pokey?" Bella asked gently. She knew how frustrated Emmy was about losing her best friend to her nephew. "She'll come around, Bella. A girl needs girlfriends too. Sooner or later she'll realize that. And from my point of view, a few weeks is pretty meaningless." She snapped her perfectly manicured fingers. "Of course, you'll always have your sister."

Sue opened the door wide for Christy and the baby. "Are you sure we won't be in the way, Sue?" Christy asked.

"Are you kidding?" Sue chuckled. "I've been looking forward to your visit all day! I can't wait to get my hands on my grandson." She lifted him out of the carrier and snuggled him close. "Oh my, there's nothing like that wonderful baby smell," she gushed. She sat down on the couch and unzipped Embry's sweater. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Seth's a little paranoid these days about us being home alone," Christy explained softly, "so he likes us to go visiting while he's patrolling or working."

"I agree with him," Sue assured her daughter-in-law. "There's no sense taking chances, and I feel like you're safer here. Leah's coming over too, and I suspect she's our self-appointed bodyguard - though she SAYS she's coming to visit you and Embry."

Leah kissed Sarah's forehead. "You sure you two will be okay? I don't like this fever. If it's not down tomorrow you're going to the doctor, like it or not."

"Mom!" the twins sputtered in unison. Tommy sighed. "She's fine, Mom. I'll be here with her, and I'll call you the minute she turns into anything but a whiney 13-year-old girl." He chuckled and returned to his homework, immediately turning his attention from his sisters who lay sprawled on opposite ends of the sectional sofa.

After Leah left, Susie wrapped a hoodie around Sarah, who was starting to shiver. Sarah sniffed and pushed it away. "It smells awful, Suze!"

"Sorry, Sarah. Emmy left it here and I thought it might warm you up." She tossed the sweatshirt in the laundry room and came right back with an afghan in her arms.

"Hey, Tom - I think you'd better come in here." It was Susie's voice, and the tremor in it got his attention immediately. He walked into the living room to find Sarah huddled and trembling, in a corner of the couch, a pillow clasped to her chest. He swore under his breath, then quickly scooped her up in his arms and ran out the back door with Susie in hot pursuit.

"Tommy!" she screamed. "What's wrong with her?"

He laid her gently in the grass and stepped back, wrapping his arms around Susie as she tried to break free and run to her sister. The pillow in Sarah's arms suddenly exploded into a flurry of feathers as Sarah's fingers lengthened and curved, vicious claws extending into the unfortunate cushion as the rest of her body popped and shimmered in the sudden silence. Tommy and Susie stared, transfixed, as a sleek golden tan wolf emerged from the feather storm, shook its furry body and, after stumbling slightly to get its bearings, took off into the nearby woods.

Tommy whispered to Susie, "Call Mom. Tell her we're okay and she doesn't need to come running home, but she needs to know. Do you understand?"

Susie nodded, her eyes wide but focused. "Call Mom," she repeated as Tommy leaped off the porch. He phased in midair and ran after Sarah. He found her easily, just inside the treeline, cowering against the trunk of a giant fir tree.

"_It's okay, Sarah. You're all right,_" he told her soothingly. "Y_ou always knew this could happen. Just breathe deeply. Are you in pain_?" He had no idea, since he couldn't remember the first time he phased. He'd been an infant, and those days were long forgotten, but he could feel her pain and terror as she crouched and snarled at him, the fur on her neck standing up stiffly.

He paced carefully in front of her as he continued to project gentle, soothing words to her fevered brain. "_You'll feel better once your body gets used to the change. At least you know what's happening, Sarah. Just try to relax now._"

With an angry howl, she took off again. Tommy was surprised at how fast she was in her sleek new body, but his longer legs quickly overtook her. He didn't try to stop her but ran alongside her, matching his pace to hers as she ran. When she approached a road or a house, he gently diverted her back into the deep woods.

Finally she slowed and looked to her left, then stopped running. "_I can't outrun it, can I_?" she asked miserably.

Tommy nuzzled her face. "_It's not so bad, Sis_," he tried to reassure her. "_You can have a long talk with Mom later, but basically you kinda get used to it._"

In a blur of sandy colored fur, a third wolf came hurtling out of nowhere and landed on Sarah, pinning her to the ground with his right paw and licking her face. She instantly recognized the newcomer by his abbreviated left paw and tried to squirm out of his grip. "_Get off me, Uncle Seth!_" she protested, but the tension was broken.

Seth obligingly stepped back and settled on his haunches. "_Welcome to the puppy farm, kid! Now get out of my way so I can keep the reservation safe from vampires and varmints!"_ He flicked his tail and was gone.

Sarah looked at her brother and shook her shaggy head. "_Come on, Tommy. Let's go home and face the music._" She stood, shook out her golden fur, and looked over her shoulder. "_Um...which way is home?_"


	11. Chapter 11

"Calm down, Susie. You're not making any sense. What wolf are you talking about?" Leah spoke softly, trying to calm her daughter. "Stop for a minute and take a deep breath...that's right. Now tell me what's happening."

She started out calmly. "It's Sarah, Mom! She was sick, and Tommy wouldn't let me...and then...she...the pillow..."

Leah interrupted her. "Honey, are you trying to tell me that Sarah phased? She turned into a wolf?" Sue and Christy, seated at the kitchen table while Leah paced, exchanged a glance. "And Tommy's with her? Okay, that's good, Suze. She'll be fine, I promise. I'll see if I can reach Daddy and have him come home. If not, I'll be there in a few minutes. Just sit tight."

Leah saw movement in her peripheral vision and turned to the doorway. Jared stood at the foot of the stairs, his expression grim. "Go to your daughter, Leah. I'll be here with your family, and nothing will get through that door past me. Nothing," he added solemnly.

Sue nodded, and Leah hurried out the door. She arrived just as Tommy and Sarah crossed the back yard, still in wolf form. "You talk to her, Tommy, and I'll get her some clothes." She tossed him a pair of cutoffs from the laundry basket, and he caught them in his mouth.

When Leah returned, Tommy had phased and dressed. He was sitting on the ground and talking softly to Sarah. Leah nodded toward the house, and Tommy went inside to wait with Susie. Leah approached her slowly, extending her hand. Sarah growled softly, sniffed it carefully, then licked Leah's palm.

"You're okay, honey," Leah said softly. "I know exactly how you feel." The wolf paced nervously. "Try to sit down and rest - that's it. Rest your head on your paws, and let your heartbeat slow down. When you're totally calm you'll turn back." Leah moved closer and stroked the soft fur behind her ears.

A few minutes later, Sarah walked into the house, Leah's arm around her shoulders. Susie burst into tears when she saw her sister. The twins embraced for a long moment before either one spoke.

"I'm really okay, Suze. It just freaked me out for a while. It's not like it was a big surprise or anything, but I wasn't sure what to expect." She ventured a smile, trying to calm her twin. "It's actually kinda cool."

"Jared, please sit down. We're not in any immediate danger. Let me fix you something to eat," Sue pleaded. Christy stood and took his arm, guiding him to the nearest chair.

"I'll be stronger as a wolf, Sue. Don't worry," Jared muttered, but he dropped into the chair and leaned his cane against the table.

Sue placed a steaming bowl of stew in front of him. "It's good to see you downstairs, Jared. I'm sure you were ready for a change of scenery. After you eat, you might want to sit on the porch and get some fresh air for a bit.

Emmy's eyes widened when she walked into the kitchen with Embry on her hip. "Somebody wants his mommy," she smiled at Christy. She looked uneasily at Jared and asked softly, "You feeling better, Jared?" He nodded and continued to eat.

Christy opened the refrigerator and took out a baby bottle. She popped it in the microwave and set the timer, then turned to Sue. "He's just hungry. Would you like to feed him?"

Emmy handed the baby over to the smiling grandma. "I'm going over to see Tommy, Mom. I won't be long. Now that Leah's there for Sarah, I need to talk to him about a few things." Sue nodded her understanding and settled back in her chair, the baby now contented in her arms.

Tommy was on the porch, and he grinned and ambled down the steps to meet Emmy. "Hey! I haven't seen you in ages!" He looped his arm affectionately around her shoulders and walked beside her up to the porch.

Emmy hugged him. "Yeah, I wondered if you'd noticed that," she said softly.

"Of course I noticed! You've always been my bff, Em! But I guess life just gets so busy..."

"I've missed you, Woof. I'm really glad that you and Pokey are so happy together, but sometimes I feel a little...left out, I guess. My two best friends in the world don't seem to have time for me any more. Am I being too sensitive?" She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Tommy's smile dimmed. "I guess I never thought of it that way. We've been so wrapped up in each other - I'm sorry, Emmy. I never meant to hurt you."

Emmy wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine, Woof. I knew you weren't avoiding me. I guess I've always been a little possessive with you." She smiled. "So, I hear we have a brand new wolf in the family. Is she okay?"

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Mom's a great resource for her. And I'm no longer the newbie - after 15 years! I suppose we have Bella to thank for this," he added bitterly.

"Don't forget she's my sister, okay?" Emmy's jaw tightened. "Everybody wants to blame Bella for everything that happens around here, but you guys don't know her. And Paris is in town too - let's not forget that Bella's not the only vampire around."

"Okay, okay," Tommy said quickly. "I didn't mean to insult her. But don't you wonder why she's here, Em? She might very well feel she's got a score to settle with the pack." The look in Emmy's eyes stopped him there. "Look, let's talk about something else."

It started out innocently enough. Seth came walking out of the forest clad only in his usual cutoffs. As he headed into the house to change before retrieving his family, he found Paris standing on the front steps. He cleared his throat just as she was about to knock again.

Paris whirled to face him. She took in his lean, muscled body in a quick glance. "Oh. So that's why you're not answering." She smiled, embarrassed to be caught ogling him.

Seth swallowed audibly, the beautiful face he had loved for so long just inches from his, completely unchanged by the years - as he supposed he was too. He tried to appear nonchalant. "What can I do for you, Paris? I didn't realize you were still around."

He had never seen her flustered before. "I...uh...that is...it's about Bella, Seth. And her companion. I wonder if your pack is taking her presence seriously enough." He unlocked the door and stood back, allowing her to enter. She perched on the edge of a chair, her hands clasped in her lap.

Seth paced. "Of course we are, Paris. We're just about convinced that she's responsible for Kim's death as well as almost killing Jared. But we have to be sure, and we have to move slowly. We can't go off half-cocked and risk losing more pack members in a confrontation."

Paris shook her head. "You don't understand, Seth. Another teenager phased today, and that probably means that one of them has been prowling around on the reservation."

He nodded. "It was Leah's daughter, Sarah. I was on patrol in the area at the time. And I know all this, Paris. What do you want me to do?"

She stood. "I just thought you might need my help at some point, and I wanted to let you know how to contact me. You have no idea how strong we are, Seth, and how difficult we are to kill." Her eyes hardened. "I can help you. All you have to do is ask." She took a folded paper from her pocket and handed it to him. He shoved it in his pocket without looking at it.

"Paris, I...thank you," he mumbled. His emotions were jumbled. He truly loved his wife, especially now that she was the mother of his child, but he had never really stopped loving Paris. They hadn't been given a chance for closure. Her fingers brushed his arm, and he felt a spark as if touched by a live wire. He groaned softly and took a step toward her, his eyes locked on hers.

She froze, her lips parted slightly. His eyes moved to her lips, their sweet cool touch so familiar. His hand at his side, he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers and then - nothing. A soft flutter of the curtains told him that she had slipped out the open door.

He sank to the couch, mortified. Reaching in his pocket, he took out the slip of paper and glanced at the address and phone number scribbled in the familiar handwriting. He walked slowly to the kitchen sink and took a butane lighter out of the drawer. He rolled the igniter with his thumb and touched the flame to the paper. He dropped it in the sink, and when it was consumed he washed the ashes down the drain.

Leah wiped her hands on her jeans and opened the door. There stood Paul and Rachel and their two children. She grinned. "What a nice surprise! Come on in; I'm baking cookies."

Paul stepped aside to let the others in first. PJ and Sally went barreling into the living room, where Susie and Tommy were watching television. Rachel grabbed a potholder and took the spatula from Leah's hand. "I'll get these before they stick, Leah."

Paul spoke softly to Leah. "I wanted to talk to Sarah, and I don't leave them home alone. Ever."

Leah smiled. "It's always good to see you guys. And Sarah's upstairs in her room. Go ahead." She turned back to her cookies.

Paul knocked softly on Sarah's door. "It's Paul. Can I come in?"

The door opened. Sarah looked so young, he wanted to scoop her up in his arms, but instead he grinned and whispered, "I felt a disturbance in the Force and it led me here."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Actually, your grandmother called me. So how are you doing with all this?" He sat on the edge of her bed and patted the quilt beside him.

She sat next to him. "Well, it's kinda scary...but also kinda cool," she said quietly. "You know what I mean?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders. "Exactly. And I agree. I just wanted to tell you that there's a reason we're a pack. We're all there for each other, and if you ever need anything..."

She laughed. "Ummm...I happen to know several wolves personally."

He chuckled. "Well, just in case there comes a time when your blockhead brother, your overprotective father, or your bossy mother can't help you - I'm your man."

She hugged him. "Thanks. I'll remember that."


End file.
